All is Fair in Love and Two Year Disappearances
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Lucy leaves town on a two year mission and that's fine, but what if she doesn't make it back? Will she make it back alive knowing the man she loves is supposedly in love with someone else? What will Lucy do? How will she react? Find out by reading. I suck at titles and summarys. T for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is a short fluff/make up for my story Touch. So yah lets begin...**

Lucy was a nice girl who always been ignored. That's how she had been for years. Until she found Fairy Tail. She finally felt like she was needed. Not for a favor or just to be there if needed. She was there because everyone loved her. Or at least that's what she thought. It was starting to go back how it was before she found this place.

"Mira, where did Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna go?" Lucy had asked her friend behind the bar as Mira proceeded to give Cana another beer. She was wondering for a while that morning.

"They went on a job together," Mira nodded as she whipped off the counter again.

"Another one? It'll be the tenth one this month," Lucy said sadly. She thought bitterly to herself, "_The tenth one I've been left behind, again." _

"Yeah, as soon as Lisanna came back, they all had more energy to go on more challenging jobs," the master smiled a he took another swig of his beer, not noticing how Lucy's frown furrowed. "They've become an even better team now too!"

"Oh? That's great!" Lucy flashed her best smile, but it was hard. Knowing how your friends would ignore you so quickly as soon as another old friend reappeared. Lucy looked down at her hands. She seemed as though she was about to cry and no one noticed. They were too happy to see Lisanna had come back. She was happy for them but it still hurt.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked, finally someone noticing her pain, "If you want you can come on a job with us if you're bored,"

Lucy smiled, but she didn't want to be in the way so she declined. "I think I need to do one on my own for once,"

"Ok, but if you even want a friend on a job, you know who to call!" Levy smiled. Sweet, innocent Levy, she didn't know why Lucy was sad. She thought it was because she was bored but she was hurt deeper than that. Her nakama had all packed up and left her alone, with out a second thought. It hurt. It really did.

"Thanks, Levy-Chan," Lucy smiled. She stood, her long blonde hair up in a pony tale she walked up to the job request board, maybe it would get her mind off her nakama's back-stabbing. She looked for a two year one, which seemed right. It would be long enough for her to get away from everyone and besides, no one would miss her or even realize she was gone. She found the perfect one... She went to the master and finally convinced him to let her go. She also made him promise not to tell anyone about her taking up the job.

**Later at Lucy's house.**..

Lucy had cried herself to sleep that night out of sadness and pain. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Her being discarded while everyone else went on jobs with out her or a care in the world.

"Luce?" that voice woke her up out of a sound sleep. It was Natsu, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with him any way. "Luce, wake up already!"

"So you're back from your job, great," Lucy hissed as she turned the other way, ignoring the voice.

"What's her problem?" Gray asked almost offendedly.

"Maybe it was lack of sleep, causing crankiness?" Erza said.

"Get out," Lucy said, her blonde hair covering her face as she sat up.

"But we just got here!" Natsu whined, the pink haired dragon slayer was about to have a scarf down his throat.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"I don't care!" Lucy said. Her voice was filled with pain and anger. "Get. Out."

"And if we don't?" Gray challenged. His shirt had magically disappeared again.

"I will summon Taurus to kick you all out," Lucy threaten; no playfulness was in her voice.

"Let's see you try!" Natsu challenged. Lucy never threatened to throw out Erza and she hadn't beaten anyone up for trespassing.

She summoned Taurus a he kicked them all out. "Thanks," She smiled as she forced closed the gate so he wouldn't catch her crying. She waited till it died down outside before she began to cry. "You all just ignored me for the last month and you never realized I was here all alone?! You all so dense and I hate you,"

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy stood before Lucy's house. What have they done to her? Nothing. Or at least that's what they thought.

"Lucy... Don't be this way!"Natsu cried as he climbed up to the window. What he saw shocked him. Lucy was crying on her bed. "That's it, I'm going in there!"

"What's she doing now?" Gray asked. Looking up at the window.

"Lucy is crying!" Natsu blurted out, surprised himself. His friends looked at each other. Wandering why she was so sad. He stared at her. Why wouldn't she just tell her why she was so sad?

"Why?" Erza asked as she approached the small house. Lucy had stopped crying. She saw Natsu watching her from the window. He was opening the window. She got off the bed and rushed into the bathroom and she locked the door.

"Maybe we should leave Lucy alone for a while," Gray said reluctantly. He never saw her serious. Or this mad about them trespassing in her room.

"Nonsense, she's our friend and nakuma!" Erza brushed off what happened earlier. She opened the door as she walks into the room. She heard Lucy in her bathroom. It sounded horrible. She walked to the door, "Lucy?"

"..." Lucy wanted to open the door but she couldn't get herself to do it. "Erza?"

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" Erza asked as she tried to open the door. Lucy slowly then opened the door. Her eyes blotchy from crying. Erza ignored it as she approached her friend. Lucy watched Erza but accepted her hug. The color and smell of strawberries lingered in her hair made Lucy feel a lot better. She couldn't contain her tears as she cried again.

"… I missed you," she sobbed as she tightened her hug.

"So have we," Erza whispered as she stroked her best friend's long golden hair. Trying to calm her down and it seemed to be working.

"I'm sorry," Lucy's voice went hoarse as she cry on Erza's armored shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

Soon, Lucy calmed down and she explained what was bothering her. She had lied to their faces and they didn't seem to notice.

"My father had gotten sick but he's fine," Lucy frowned. Looking at all her nakuma's unease from her bed. "So that's pretty much it,"

"Oh," Natsu sounded relieved as he remembered why he had come to talk to his friend, "Guess what?!"

"What?" Lucy asked not sounding too enthusiastic about it.

"I'm in love with Lisanna and she had the same feelings! Isn't it great?!" Natsu beamed as went on and on about it. Lucy stared, but she swore her heart was in two. She had officially lost everything. All she could do is nod and agree with it.

"That's…" Lucy said silently, "Great!"

"You're happy for me?!" Natsu smiled that toothy grin that made her fall for him in the first place. "Thanks!"

"S-sure thing!" Lucy smiled as she looked at the clock, thankfully, she had some stuff to do so she left and began to do her shopping and preparing for her two year job.

She would leave that night and was already on the train to Layou, where her job request was from. Nor did she mind. She could get away from everyone, Natsu and _her. _Lucy didn't know why but as soon as she heard about that she didn't want be near any of them. No one would have any idea of where she was, because she didn't want to be found. This would be this job she planned to never come back from, as a runaway job. She blew a kiss to the guild in the late night, for it may be her last time ever being here.

"I love you, Natsu. I hope you live a happy life," Lucy said sadly as she passed the guild for one last time. "Good bye everyone,"

She walked to the train station. "Good bye, Fairy Tale," She stepped on the train and watched as Magnolia faded from sight and then it was official, she was never going back…

_**So this is the first chapter! Sorry I haven't been working on my other stories, but I like taking my time instead of rushing. So, did you like the story? Did it make sense? And PLEASE **_

_**COMMENT!**_

_**Ok, till the next chapter, then! Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I OWN NOTHING! Thank You to everyone who commented, favorite, and followed this story! Let's begin, shall we...**_

**A two days later…**

Natsu walked into the guild with a wide grin on his face. He was excited to talk to his friends. And he was excited to give Lucy her 'I hope you feel better!' gift. Because he hadn't been able to find her for the last few days. He stepped into the guild to the usual. Erza was beating someone mercilessly for ruining her strawberry cake, and Juvia watching Gray sit at the bar. This was normal. But something was missing. Someone was missing.

"Hey, Lisanna, where's Luce?" Natsu asked as he walked up to the white haired take-over mage.

"Um, I haven't seen her since we left on our last mission," Lisanna frown thinking back on it. She looked over at Bixlow. She knew how Lucy felt. Being in love with someone who was entirely dense and blind was hard. Lisanna looked at Natsu who had fallen for him, loved him like a brother and Natsu never realized this. And now, Lucy was gone because of him not realizing this.

Lucy's P.O.V:

Lucy wandered forest alone, crying. The rain covered the blue, hued sky with a cryptic black hue.

"N-Natsu, Erza, Gray, I'm sorry!" Lucy screamed as she ran in the rain as she cried trying to find shelter, it seemed useless, she heard a twig snap. Lucy stiffened as she turned. Lucy stared at the darkened path as she heard it as it approached. Lucy stared her body shock as she waited for what ever it was to hurry up and come. Then she realized she was surrounded by three and not just one. Lucy stood there as she held herself. The sound suddenly stopped and Lucy felt like her heart stopped. Suddenly a hand was over her mouth. Her breath was short and it was hard to inhale. She looked in the corner of her eyes to see a tall man with reddish brown hair. His black squinted eyes eyed her whole body, sending chills down her spine.

"Lucy Heartfillia, isn't this a good catch?" She heard a man whisper in her ear. The voice wasn't familiar at all. She didn't know what do and she didn't want to find out what he had in mind. "_Someone help me!" _Lucy thoughtto herself. She suddenly felt something tingle throughout her body. She felt angry, hurt and enraged. She wanted to get it all out.

She was sweating as the man whispered something in her ear again. "Once I remove my hand you'll be a good girl and girl me what I want?" Lucy nodded, for she was going to make this man regret his existence. When he removed his hand from her mouth he began to try touching her breasts his hands grew ever so closer. Lucy grabbed his hand. A light shined a black aura of light.

"Get off me," Lucy hissed. She had enough of this. She was done relying on others and being the damsel in distress. She grabbed onto his hand, tightening his grip on his hand until she heard a snap. And she let him go as she turns to him, a dark smirk on her face. Her hands glowed, "Are you prepared to die?"

"W-What?" the man stuttered as he stared at her. Was this really the Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail? That's not possible that Lucy was kind and sweet, not a cruel, mental sadistic. She grinned as she saw his pain.

"You heard me," Lucy smirked darkly. "So now I'm sending you to Hades personally, tell him I said 'hi'" Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled until she heard another satisfying snap. She laughed as she let go of the man's arm.

"What are you?" the man screamed as he fell to the ground. He looked up at her with terror in his eyes.

"Lucy Heartfillia, who else?" Lucy said coldly. she walked up to man as he laid on the ground. Her brown eyes shone anger, fear and misery. She would never tell her friends that they were the cause of her pain along with her deceased parents. She looked at the man and laughed coldly.

"Please, forgive me and spare me!" the man screamed as he cowered in fear of her.

"… Get out my sight," Lucy snapped as she turned her back to him in the pouring rain. "Don't harm anyone again, or else I'll kill you,"

With that the man ran off hold his broken arm. Lucy waited until he left to punch a tree until her knuckles bled. She felt ashamed of herself. What had come over her? She didn't know. She had almost ripped off the man's arm from touching her, but how would she react to other things? She was unsure of what she would do and the scary thing was she actually enjoyed it. It scared her she held herself in the cold, crisp air as the rain poured onto her shoulders. She fell asleep in the rain, with tears in her eyes…

Fairy Tail P.O.V:

"Hey, gramps where is Lucy? She hasn't been in her apartment since last night, and all of the missions are still on the request board so where is she?" Gray asked Makarov who took another swig of his whisky.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything," Gray frowned, where was Lucy? Why'd she leave? And when's she coming back?

Erza looked around for her friend Lucy because she wanted to give her something since today was her the anniversary of her third year of joining. She had made Lucy a dress. She hid the bandages on her hands from stabbing herself trying to sow it together. She wondered where had gone off to.

"Levy, do you know where Lucy is?" Erza asked Levy as she approached Team Shadow Gear.

"No, I haven't seen her since, Monday, I think and I'm starting to worry," Levy admitted. Looking up at Erza's hardening expression.

"I will inform master," Erza said abruptly as she walked up to the drunken old man. "Master are you aware that Lucy has gone missing in the last two days?"

"Don't worry about it. It's none of your concern," Makarov nodded nearly falling off the bar.

"Did you hear about Lucy?" Romeo asked Macao as they sat at the table almost out of ear shot.

"Yeah, after becoming an S-Class mage, Lucy's been going on longer missions and when she'd come back something about Lucy seemed to be off. And now I wander what going to happen once she comes back from this two year mission?"

'**When did Lucy become and S-Class Mage? And why didn't Lucy tell me? And what about 'seeming a bit off'? Is she sick? And a two-year mission- A TWO YEAR MISSION ALONE, WITH OUT HER NAKAMA?!' **Erza thought to herself as she approached the two mages. "Where is Lucy and how do you know about it?"

"Well, we were here when she chose the request," Romeo said shakily, choosing his words wisely so he would live to see another morning.

"Where did she go?" Erza asked, trying to keep her temper and worry in tact.

"The mission was to take down a string of dark guilds that have been showing up in one blow with her keeping watched for the next two years and wiping them out when she finds them," Macao said scared.

"_Where?_" emphasizing the word with a dangerous tone and a dark expression.

"W-Well, she could be any where, really. It just depends on where the dark guilds begin to step out of line or begin to show up, " Romeo answered. As he waited for her to walk away. She ran out of the guild with a fierce expression on her face as she stormed to Lucy's house.

_**So that's the second chapter. I made Lucy OOC on purpose, just to give Lucy a new side to her. But I hope I didn't go too far. So please comment, and tell me if it made sense! Ok till the next chapter!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody! Thanks for replying back! So now I'm going to say I own nothing. Now to the story! Shall we?**_

Erza walked through the door and ran to Lucy's bedroom. She looked around quietly as she scanned for anything out of the ordinary. She walked over to Lucy's desk to a pile of letters on her desk, all of the addressed to her mom, and a few addressed to her, Gray, Natsu, Levy, and everyone else in the guild. Erza looked at one addressed to her as she opened it read,

_Dear Erza, _

_You're one of my dearest friends and one of my blindest. Much like everyone else, you haven't noticed my quiet pain. Or you never said anything. I guess I shouldn't say anymore. I don't plan to come back from this upcoming mission I'm taking. I've tried taking my life on various other missions, but I've never been able to do it. You may wonder why I have so much pain, well, it hurts being ignored and thrown to the side by your own nakama! I've cried myself to sleep because of it. Well, this may be the last time I'll be able to tell you this, but I love you, as a sister and a great friend. Please don't forget me,_

_Love __your nakama,_

_Lucy._

_P.S. - I became an S-class mage._

Erza stared at the letter with tears in her eyes as she looked at the other letters. Was this why Lucy had cried and left because of them. She could hear the sadness through the whole letter, she could hear Lucy reading it to her, all the emotions and the pain they'd put her through.

"LUCY!" Erza wailed as she slumped onto the floor in Lucy's house. "How could I be so stupid?! She lied and we never realized any of this, where were we?!"

'**We were on missions… leaving her alone…**' Erza thought bitterly to herself. She looked out the window. What had they done?

Gray walked into Lucy's bedroom to the sound of wailing. He rushed up the stairs to see Erza crying on the ground with a note in her arms as she hugged it, as if it was Lucy herself.

"Lucy! S-She's gone because of us!" Erza cried as she pointed to the notes on the desk. Gray walked up to the desk and saw the pile of letters he picked up one with his name on it; he opened it and read the letter.

_Gray,_

_You're like a brother to me. You've always cared for me when other people didn't think anything of it. Thanks for that. But you're incredibly naïve when it comes to one's feelings. You never noticed anyone's pain, especially mine. You never realized how I felt as you left me in the dirt for Lisanna because I was weak. Gray good bye, I am not coming back from this mission. I may never see you again and to be honest I hope I don't. I love you, Gray. I'll miss you Gray, good bye. _

_Love,_

_Lucy. _

"L-Lucy, you can't be serious?!" Gray cried as he crinkled the paper. "Not coming back?! You have too!"

His chest was tight with pain as he reread the letter over and over. Was he really that oblivious?

"Did you know? Lucy became an S- Class Mage?" Erza said shakily and she faced Gray, still crying.

"No? Since when?" Gray seemed even angrier. What about her party and where were they?!

"Since a month ago," Erza said trying to calm down which wasn't going very well. "Did she ever tell us?"

"I don't remember…" Gray said looking down at his hands. "Were horrible,"

"No, we're far past horrible," Erza frowned as she finally stopped crying and she stared at her hands. "We're morons, jerks, a-"

"Hey guys have you-"Natsu asked as he walked into a crying Erza and a depressed Gray. What had happened here?! "What's wrong?"

"Read it," Gray said suddenly as he pushed a note with his name on it to him.

"Why?" Natsu asked "And why are you reading letters while Lucy's missing?"

"Because they're letters from her, moron," Gray hissed as he ripped open the note's red envelope and shoved it into his face "Read. It."

Natsu began to read the letter. His eyes grew larger after each line. He snatched the note away from Gray and he just stared at the paper. He looked at Gray, his eyes burned with anger and frustration.

"She can't be serious," Natsu snapped as he turned, not able to face anyone for his own stupidity. He approached the wall and began repeatedly hitting the wall. "Lucy, why! Why didn't you tell us, instead of these stupid letters! LUCY!"

"It's too late now, we don't know where she is," Erza cried miserably. Should we hand out the letters to everyone?"

"No," Gray said placing his back in the icy blue envelope and setting on the desk. He opened his hand, expecting Erza and Natsu to hand theirs back, but Erza held the letter close to her chest as if it was Lucy herself. Natsu clutched to his as well, not letting anyone even touch it.

"We're going to find her," Natsu said seriously as he covers his eyes with his pink hair. "I don't care how long it takes or even if I die looking we'll find her,"

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

Lucy walked up to the dark guild; her face was timid and frightened looking. She slowly approached it. Her blonde hair dyed a haunting scarlet, much like Erza's. She cut it to almost to her ear. Her clothes consisted of tight black leather pants, and a purple dress shirt with a plunging neck line and no sleeves. Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves. No matter how tough she looked, she was still scared of doing this? This may be it. She didn't know what to expect as she slowly approached the guild. She opened the doors, taking a deep breathe she walked in side…

_**So that's she next chapter, sorry this one was boring I know, but I needed to put this in, because I wanted to. I hope it made sense and I'll post when I post. So see ya in the next chapter, bye. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for commenting and reading! I own nothing and let's begin…**_

Lucy stood before a group of at least twenty mages. She was panicking. She reached for her celestial spirits and remembered she couldn't and refused to use them out of her own childish fear. She had to do this on her own. She breathed for a moment and then she closed her brown, eyes. A disturbed smile replaced the fearful one. She cracked her knuckles as she beckoned anyone wiling to take her on. And she opened her brown eyes; they had become a shade lighter. Lucy smirked as she stood there waiting. Her red hair shone from the light from the windows above the door. She took a step closer to the group. A smirk was on her face.

"What's a Celestial Mage doing here?," a holder mage hissed as she pointed a gun at Lucy's face, "we'll kill you,"

"A gunner, isn't that unique? " Lucy smirked as she placed her hand on the gun's opening and she laughed. "Shadow make… scythe," The blade wrapped around the girl. Lucy smirked as she grabbed onto a long blue lock of the girls hair.

"Don't touch me!" she cried as she tried to slap Lucy's hand away. Lucy pulled the lock hard. The girl screamed out in pain as Lucy dropped the lock in front of the girl.

"Oops, "Lucy said sarcastically, her brown eyes shone with cruel intentions, her face was crazed looking. The girl stared at Lucy in horror.

"Who are you?!" She screamed as she clutched her head where Lucy had pulled out the lock of hair. No one came to the girl's aid. No one seemed to care. Lucy just stared at them no one look at her with pity but with disgust. Lucy couldn't even call this place a guild all they were strangers who shared a similar goal, causing others pain. Lucy could feel her blood boil. She walked past the girl and stood in front of the guild members.

"You dare call yourself a guild?!" Lucy roared as she looked at each of them with more anger than ever before. "One of your members is crying on the ground and yet you do nothing. I will enjoy taking all of you out. Say hello to Hades for me!" Lucy as her brown eyes glowed as her fist connected with a man's face, sending him and three people behind him back. Her ears heard a satisfying snap. She walked up the man and kicked his foot which he had landed on. He bit back a blood piercing scream yet it still was heard. Soon she had wiped out the rest of the guild in seconds. The only one left alive was the girl.

She had seen the whole thing. She watched as the people who never cared were mercilessly beaten and possibly killed by this mage, she could use shadow-make, a new type of make magic. Meaning she was a rare type of mage. A Shadow Mage, much like a shadow dragon slayer but stronger, with the power to make things from the shadow and make them into solids. The young girl watched as she snapped the neck of the last member. - But what about her? Was she going to torture her to death? Lucy turned and walked up to the girl. The girl cringed at Lucy as she crouched down to her level while she was sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she slowly touched the area she had pulled out the hair. Thankfully she hadn't caused her to bleed it just hurt. "I'm sorry for hurting you,"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" the girl asked as she swatted Lucy's hand away. "And why didn't you kill me like the rest?"

"Because you were different," Lucy smiled as she sat next to her. "I could tell. Your eyes showed everything. You're what the call 'those who wear their hearts on their sleeve',"

"how can you trust me?" the girl asked as she looked at Lucy's eyes. They seemed full of concern and kind intentions, entirely different from earlier.

"Fine, then, here." Lucy handed her a sword. The girl looked at her blankly as she watch what Lucy would do next. She took the girl's hand and blade and put it to her throat. "I don't know you but I'm willing to trust you. Now if I can trust you I want you to slit my throat and the give me this," She pointed to a pill in her hand.

"What if I don't," She stuttered, unsure if she wanted to kill a mage or not.

"Then, I was wrong and I'd die, bleeding to death. So either one you choose, I don't care," Lucy said simply as she waited for her to do it she raised her chin so she could access she could access her neck better. The girl stared at Lucy as if she was crazy.

"I-I wont do it," She said as she let the blade drop. "You're nuts if you'd think I would kill anyone,"

"Then I can trust you?" Lucy smiled, looking the bluenette in the eyes. The girl blue eyes looked into Lucy's brown hair as she turned, blushing.

"A-Alright," She said silently, "My name is Lacey, what's your name?"

"Lucy," Lucy smiled, "So you'll come with me?"

"Sure," Lacey nodded as she stood up, "but on one condition,"

"What's that?" Lucy asked as she stood as well.

"You promise to take back to take me back to your guild!" Lacey said as she pointed at Lucy, "You swear on your life right?"

"Yeah, I promise," Lucy smiled as she shock hands with Lacey in agreement.

_**Fairy Tail POV: two days later…**_

Erza stood in Lucy's house as she went to the guild. She had begun staying there with Gray. Gray was on a mission with Wendy and Natsu was on another mission with Lisanna. Erza felt like crying. She missed Lucy. She looked at the mission request she had chosen, she was sure this one would take her far enough to find Lucy. She walked down the street toward the train station. She was going to find Lucy and she was going to bring her back…

_**So that's the next chapter! How was it? Did it make sense? And did you like it? Did I make Lucy too creepy? Please comment or I won't continue! Ok, I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo! Hey thanks everyone for commenting, following, and favoriting my story! Own nothing, except for Lacey, and the plot. So let's begin!**_

_**Erza's POV **_

Erza walked to the town, where the dark guild had just been taken out in seconds, the town of Timore. She was planning to find Lucy and drag her back even if she had to resort to violence. She stormed into every shop, repeatedly demanding to hear everything about Lucy, if they'd seen her or if a celestial mage had come by. No one gave her the answer she wanted. Usually it was a no. She was about to give up when she heard on last thing before she gave up and moved to the next song.

"Why did you leave ?" a bluenette girl asked the red headed girl next to her. The red headed girl remained silent. It seemed to pain her to think about.

Erza was watched the two girls. Erza barely contained her excitement and her curiosity. She walked over to the two but she didn't say anything. She just stared at them. Could it really be Lucy? How would she react? Would Lucy hate her? Did she still hate them? She was unsure as she approached them. Her whole mind was raging war against her heart as her steps seemed to get smaller with each step she took. Her breathe was ragged and her heart was pounding in her chest. '**When has the Titania been nervous?' **Erza scolded herself as she then stood in front of them. The blue headed girl seemed to take interest in her and tried to get the red head's attention.

"Lucy?" Erza said her voice wavered as she looked at the red headed girl. She outstretched her hand and pulled it back. The girl turned to face Erza. She looked as shocked as Erza.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked as her heart was ripping to pieces as she did this. "I don't know if you've heard this yet but she's dead," Her voiced sounded cold ; she couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What?" Erza stared at Lucy with horror written across her face.

"I said she's dead," Lucy hissed even though she was screaming and crying on the inside. "D.E.A.D, Dead,"

Erza's mind rejected everything this girl was saying it had to be lies. Lucy wasn't that weak, she wasn't. She wouldn't die this easily. Erza regretted talking to the girl. "I don't believe you,"

"Fine believe what you want," Lucy hissed as she turned and walked away. Erza ran to the guild she ran as tears ran down her cheeks. She stumbled as she ran through the dense forest. Her tears blinded the way as she ran up the hill and stood in front of the dark guild. There were no survivors, but where was Lucy? What Erza feared had been a lie, but why did that girl lie? That's what she really wanted know. Why would she tell her, that her best friend was dead? She bit her lip as she sat against the opened doors. She looked up at the sun, it would be setting soon; she would have to find shelter. She stood and took one last look at the building before lighting a match and she watched as the guild and the mages turned to ash. It was better this way and she knew this. She began to walk back to the town, this time not as frantic as before, but a little more relaxed.

_**Meanwhile… **_

Lucy sat with Lacey as they sat in a small inn.

"You're stupid, you know that right?" Lacey said as she took a bite of her piece of pizza. Lucy looked at her curiously.

"Really?" Lucy inquired, as she looked down at the pizza in her hand.

"Yeah, why did you lie to that woman, she seemed worried about you," Lacey said she looked at Lucy as her eyes fell to the window. She looked around without any response. "She's from your guild right? Where are you from anyway?"

"…"Lucy sighed," You're right, Erza's from my guild…" Lucy paused waiting to see if she'd connect the dots or not.

"You're from Fairy Tail aren't you?" Lacey said excitedly as she jumped up and down on her bed. She giggled with excitement.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled back on bitter sweet memories. She then stopped smiling. Her expression hardened. She frowned as she looked at Lacey. "Get down. Now,"

"Why?" Lacey asked as she got behind the bed. Lucy stood as she whispered something "Shadow make… shield." She did it just in time for a shot rang out in the room. Lacey closed her eyes and screamed out of surprise. Lucy placed her hands on her ears as she ducked down as well while the gun shots rang out three more times, and one shot around the room. Lucy then felt a sharp pain in her side. She had only shielded Lacey, but she didn't fully shield herself. Once they stopped, Lucy stood and she looked at Lacey. She seemed safe, she smiled as she stumbled to the bed. Her knees buckled as she cursed at herself as she collapsed on the bed. The sheets soaking with blood as she laid there.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Lucy!" Lacey screamed. She realized what had happened. She only shielded Lacey. "LUCY!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Erza had made her way into her room in which she was staying in. She had heard the gun shots. She personally checked on each couple, as she made her way down the hall, when she made it to the last room, she heard screaming.

'_Has someone been shot?' _She thought fearfully as she rushed into the room. She saw the girls from earlier and the red headed one had been shot.

"LUCY!" The girl screamed as she shook her. Erza only stared…

_**Ok! That's it I hope this made sense and Im sorry for rushing, its late and I need to get up early. So comment and review! See you next time. Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello. It has been a few days! Well either way I own nothing. So let's begin…**_

Erza rushed over to the bed. She grabbed Lucy's hand and checked for a pulse. It was slowing as they stood there doing nothing. Erza let go of Lucy's cold hand. She and walked past Lacey to the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lacey asked; her blue eyes shone with worry. Erza looked at Lacey with fear and sadness mixed with anger.

"She's going to be alright, I swear my life on it," She said sternly as she walked out the door. Lacey stared at Lucy's calm face. Lacey reached out her hand and touched her face. As she did a cold sensation rushed through her. She saw a meadow and four other children running and playing. A blonde girl extended her hand out to her, saying.

"Come on Lacey-Chan!" She smiled as she outstretched her hand. The younger Lacey outstretched her hand. She was about to touch the girl when it all just faded away. She never reached the girl. She was then sitting alone on the ground in the dark. She called out for anyone. No one answered. Lacey cried and cried until Lucy stood in front of her out stretching her hand, "Come on, Lacey," Lacey came out of the trance as she felt Lucy stir as she pulled her hand away. Her brown eyes opened as she slowly sat up.

"Don't move!" Lacey cried as she grabbed onto Lucy's arm. "P-Please don't move," Her grip on Lucy's arm weakened as Lacey fell to her knees and she was crying for an unknown reason. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose another person. Even if I barely even know you; don't leave me,"

Lucy sat up and looked down at Lacey. A small smile graced her lips as she slowly slipped off the bed in she sat in front of the girl. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I won't leave you leave you silly," Lucy said like a mother. Lucy stroked Lacey's Blue hair as she gingerly touch the spot where her hair had been pulled out. "The bullet just skinned my side,"

Lacey buried her face into Lucy's chest as she cried. It seemed familiar and safe as she was held by Lucy and treated like any mother would treat her child with care and compassion.

"Lucy-nii," Lacey smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment. Lucy let her sit there until she tensed when she stood up abruptly. Lacey had fallen asleep. Lucy smiled as she set her on the bed.

"I'm glad I finally found you, Lacey-Chan," Lucy smiled as she stroked her face as Lacey slept soundly.

"Ahem," Lucy looked up to see Erza standing in the door way. Worry was written all over her face.

"E-Erza," Lucy had regret and worry written on her face. "I-"

"Answer me this Lucy, why did you leave?" Erza's voice was filled with pain. Lucy didn't answer as she looked away from her best friend. "Answer me," Erza sound angry as well. Lucy only stood there. Lucy walked up to Erza. Erza stormed up to her and grabbed both of her wrists, she held them tightly. "Answer me, Lucy,"

"I left because, I have no life there. I've only caused you trouble. So much to the point that you ignored me," Lucy said coldly. Her voice showed no remorse. Erza felt her heart breaking as she heard Lucy say each word, so coldly, so brutally, with no remorse. Erza let go of Lucy's wrists; she then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Erza croaked out, trying her hardest not to break down into tears. Lucy hugged her too holding her tight for she didn't want to let Erza go. Erza started to whimper. Lucy sighed as she pulled away. Her hair covered her eyes, but Erza saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry won't work this time," Lucy hissed. Erza watched her best friend's every movement. Lucy turned, breathing heavily as she walked to the window. She stood in front of it. She looked at her reflection and watched Erza from the glass as well.

"What about the girl?" Erza asked looking at Lacey's peaceful state.

"Take her to Fairy Tail, I promised her to take her there one day but I'm never going back. Only to report missions, but that's it," Lucy said simply as she opened the window. Erza watched her intently as Lucy hoisted her injured body onto the window frame. "One last thing, Erza…" Lucy's voice had a sinister sound to it but it sounded sad too, "I became an S-class mage," Lucy leaned back and she fell out the window. Erza ran to the window. She saw Lucy walking away with nothing but her clothes. Erza jumped without hesitation. Her heart was in pieces as she ran miles to try to find Lucy.

"Lucy…" Erza cried as she fell to her knees in front of the town center. "LUCY!" She beat the ground with her bare fists until her hand bled. She held her bloodied hand as she sobbed and wailed until the rise of the morning sun did she actually become stable enough to stand. She stumbled to the inn. She didn't care what happened now. Only thing she could do was get Lacey to the guild. She opened the door to the room Lucy and Lacey had shared. Lacey was asleep still. Erza looked at her and as she slumped against the closed door. She cried still but only softer so Lacey could sleep.

Lacey was awake, for she had heard everything Lucy and Erza quickly talked about. She knew it was a heated conversation, but it hurt to be left behind by Lucy. Even if Lacey knew it was for the best it still hurt. A seldom tear streamed down her cheek. The only person who cared for her had left again. Alone with a stranger she didn't know. She had been betrayed. She laid there listening to Erza's cries for it was the only way to vent her pain.

'_**I've been left again… And all I can ask is why…" **_

_**Charleston's Barber, Outskirts of Timore,**_

Lucy walked out of the barbers' shop with black, poker straight hair. It was long and soft. Her contacts were also a dark blue, which were almost black. She looked back at the inn secretively before walking out of the town and breaking all bonds that were beginning and ending in that town and she left with a wave and disappeared into the dense forest.

_**That's it. I felt like crying after writing this but I know it wasn't very interesting and I'm unsure if this made sense or not so I hoped you liked it Please comment! Ok, now I hope you've enjoyed and the next chapter will be out in a few days, so be patient. So, see till the next chapter, **_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yo! Thanks for commenting and reading! Ok now, I am going to start with the time skips. **_

_**Me: I own nothing…Hiro Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail. So give 99.9% of the credit to him and .1% to me for the plot. Ok let's begin!**_

_**Fairy Tail, One year later…**_

The guild has quietly started to fall apart. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't set foot in the guild for a month. He had been sulking and constantly searching for Lucy. Or training endlessly, never stopping, to the point of Happy begging him to stop, in tears. He never stopped, even when he was begged to stop. He was slowly fading further away, with each passing day. The fear of never seeing Lucy again was becoming unbearable. He wasn't able to hear her name without getting depressed, and disappearing for weeks on end. The old Natsu was gone, the happy, kid like Natsu was gone. The Natsu Lucy had loved died with her disappearance.

Erza was just as bad as Natsu. She still came to the guild but she no longer went on easy missions and she disappeared for months without any breaks. The last time she came back, she was covered in blood and could barely stand. Gray had to punch her until she passed out so they could actually take care of her injuries. She still wasn't physically able to go anywhere without someone's assistance, so she was stuck at the guild or at home, or occasionally Lucy's house. She would stay there and she was the one who paid her rent along with her own rent at the dorm. She would sit at Lucy's desk, reading her unwritten novel over and over again. She would try not to cry when she read about their adventures in the old days. She had completely fallen apart. She may be the Titania everyone knows and fears outside of the guild but on the inside, she was an emotional wreck. The strong mage was gone, back into her shell, from years ago. She was Titania no longer…

Gray stormed into the Fairy Tail guild. His, raven hair soaked with sweat. He walked over to Lacey who was sitting in front of random pictures of random girls. All of them had the same face, the same haunting face. The same pained expression. Gray hated looking at them but he couldn't help it, her talent was exceptionally good. It turned out the girl wasn't a gunner mage after all; she was a type that could see images of a person in the future and where they are now. She transferred it into pictures.

Lacey's eyes were closed. She was trying to concentrate. Her long blue hair fell onto her shoulders. Her face was in a frown. She tried not to get angry and rip the papers again. Gray was about to turn when Lacey's eyes opened. A broad smile was on her face.

"Nee-Chan, we're coming to get you!" Lacey turned to Gray with a broad smile on her face. "Pack your bags and get Erza-san, we're going to get Lucy!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lucy sat on the shore of the coast. It had been a week since she talked with her celestial spirits. Loki had screamed at her and she screamed right back. She forced his gate closed and was using some of her powers keeping it closed. But she could feel Loki repeatedly banging on the door. Trying to open it, she could fell the gate wither little by little until it would fade away and Loki would be back screaming at her again. She sighed as she looked at her celestial keys. She caressed the keys with her fingers tenderly. Her face held a bitter sweet look. A seldom tear ran down her cheek. It fell onto the key, Loki's especially.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy screamed. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She lay in the sand. She cried until she was gasping for air. The shore was washing dangerously close. Lucy lay there, without a care in the world. Her hair dye began to wash out as she lay on the gritty sand. The sand was beginning to take on the color of her hair, a charcoal black; the dye began to stain her pale skin. Lucy laid there long after she stopped crying listening to the water crashing against the shore. Lucy's eyes beginning to close; when she heard screaming and crying. Lucy lifted her head to see twelve people; four children and eight grown men. The two girls stood behind the boy. The boy was bruised and his nose was bleeding.

"Nickolas, Gale, stop trying, we'll be fine. Just get out of here while you can." The girl with long black hair said. The girl was the second tallest behind the white haired boy and it seemed she was the bravest; she could probably try to take them on herself, but in her arms was another girl. Her long red hair hid her face but Lucy could see the tears streaming down her face.

"No, we won't leave you alone, after two years of searching for you, we're never going to leave you again," the boy with white hair cried as he looked right at the black girl.

"Iris, shut up" The other boy with red hair snapped. "We're not going to leave you, so shut up,"

Iris looked at them and she bit her lip she looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Fiore, I'm sorry," Fiore looked up at Iris.

"It's alright Iris,' Fiore whispered weakly. She seemed to bleeding, badly. She could barely stand. Lucy watched as Fiore as she coughed up blood. She looked down at her hands. They were standing there.

"Give us the girls," the tallest man threatened a gun in his hand.

"No," Nickolas challenged, his white hair covering his hazel eyes. "You'll have to kill me to get them," Lucy watched as she stood and nearly stumbled.

"I'll sleep well tonight," The man smirked as the wind blew he aimed the gun at Nickolas, "Knowing, I'll have one million gold pieces by then end of the day!" Lucy watched as the bullet rang out of the gun with incredible speed. Lucy stared as the bullet as it sped towards the boy. He seemed shock, for he hadn't expected the man to shoot. The bullet shot through his chest. His eyes dilated as he fell to the ground. A smile graced his lips, even if it was small. The white haired boy's blood stained the sand and the man laughed. As he walked up the boy and kick his body. He didn't move. Lucy heard two screams.

"Nickolas!" Iris and Fiore screamed. Fiore tried to get out of Iris' grip to run to Nickolas. But Iris would let go.

Gale only stared. He couldn't move; his brother couldn't be dead that easily, could he? Gale's weren't able to hold himself up as he fell onto his knees. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Nickolas!" He screamed. '_Why? Why did he the hit and not use magic? Why couldn't I at least try to protect him? This is all because I have nothing, I couldn't even protect him as a child, since I couldn't and still can't use magic?! Why'd it have to be him? Why did he have to die? ' _He punched the ground repeatedly as the man aimed the gun at him. Gale didn't do anything but stare. He wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted it all to be over. He wanted to die, for he couldn't protect his brother, this is what he deserved. He lowered his head waiting for it to happen. He heard Iris and Fiore's screams but he ignored them. If he was going to die, he was going to die with his brother Nickolas. He heard the gun fire, and he waited for the excruciating pain to hit him so he'd die quickly. He waited and waited, nothing happened.

"Coward, stand up," Lucy hissed as she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his feet and pushed him back. Gale stared at the woman standing in front of him. He was honestly more scared of her than death. He looked at Iris and Fiore who seemed unfazed as this freak threw around their closest cousin.

"Hey don't ignore me, or you'll regret it," The man grinned as he pointed the gun at Lucy's missed matched colored hair. Lucy smirked as she walked up to the man. A grin grazed her luscious lips. She placed her hand on the gun.

"Sorry, "Lucy let go of the gun and kicked it out of his hand before he had the chance to reaction, "But, I think it's time to send you crashing down to back to earth from cloud nine," The stumbled back as he whistled. Three men who walked up to Lucy, Gale thought Lucy was a lunatic. He was scared of the one man yet she wasn't scared one bit. Lucy walked up to the first man. She threw a few punches, but they didn't seem to do any damage to the guy. He laughed as he took a step forward, and then stopped. He looked at Lucy, who was smiling the whole time. Gale realized what she did. She hit the major pressure points, causing him to be unable to move. She laughed as she slipped her hands around his thick neck, and she twisted it. Gale could hear the snap as the man fell to the ground. A disturbed grin was plastered on her face as she laughed.

"I told you, it was time for you to fall from cloud nine, permanently," Lucy said coldly as she dusted off her hands. Gale stared at her. He turned to see his cousin's reactions. Iris stared with more shock and admiration than fear while, Fiore kept looking I away and hiding her face in Iris' small chest.

"Cool," Iris breathed, "I've never seen such force or strength anywhere!"

"You're nuts!" Gale hissed, "S-She's a crazed killer,"

"Shut up!" Iris hissed, "well, she saved your a-"

The second man fell, his leg was twisted around the wrong way. Lucy looked at the third man, without even touching the man. His blood began to soak in with the yellowish sand.

"So, who's next?" Lucy asked darkly as she cracked her knuckles. "I'll make you regret ever setting foot on this planet,"

_**Meanwhile… **_

Lacey, Erza, and Gray began walking to the train, this time they were going to bring Lucy back. The train ride was long and awkward, since no one talked.

Gray finally coughed, getting the two girls attention. "So Lacey, Erza what are you two going to do if you run into her, huh? Last time, she left you both in tears. So how will you do it?"

"I'm going to talk to her the best way I can," Lacey said honestly, "Even though I've only knew her for a few days, I feel like she's my sister and that I've known her for years,"

"Lacey…" Erza outstretched her hand and set it on Lacey's. "I know the feeling too, she was like a sister to me. So, if we run into her, we won't hold back, deal?" Erza held out her hand in agreement. Lacey hesitantly shook her hand.

"Deal," Lace nodded. If she was going to do this she was going to do this right.

_**Back at the beach…**_

Lucy now stood in the middle of ten men nine dead, one injured, but she let him escape. She looked at them, satisfied. She turned and looked at the three children. Worry is written across her face as she knelt down and whispered something under her breath. Iris watched with interest as she gently picked up the boy.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Gale screamed as he walked up to Lucy with his hand balled up into a fist.

"Trying to help,"

_**Hey! I've finally written a chapter! Yah! Alright, I hope I put in enough sadistic Lucy, and I hope she wasn't too extreme. And did you like it? I hope you comment and I hope this made sense. Please comment, and I post yep, I'll see you in the next chapter! Ja!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yo! Thanks for commenting and favoring and stuff! The only reason this took so long was the horrible thing known as school. So blame that. Now, I own nothing! Let's begin!**_

"What are you doing to my brother?" Gale screamed as he balled his hands into fists. He stepped closer to Lucy.

"Trying to help," Lucy said simply as she picked up Nickolas. "What are your names and why were those men after you? " Lucy asked brushing off Gale; who annoyed him even further.

"My name is Iris," Iris said with excitement written all over her facial features. Gale was disturbed by this, fully to the extent of becoming sick, "The boy you threw around earlier is Gale, and this is Fiore,"

"Hm, So I assume that this is Nickolas, right?" Lucy guessed as she gently laid a hand on Nickolas' head before proceeding to walk, when she turned to Gale, "Could you help me?" Gale wanted to refuse but he wouldn't do that to his brother. He walked over to Lucy and Nickolas. He held onto his brother and then nodded for them to start walking. His white hair tickled Lucy's face as she braced the boy. Lucy could feel Iris' eyes on her back and she could hear her excitedly whispering to Fiore, who was nodding but wasn't as excited as Iris.

"I'm not that exciting," Lucy breathed as she looked at the setting sun.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Lacey walked up at the setting sun as she fingered a sea shell in her nimble fingers. She looked at the sea shore. What worried her were the dead bodies and the pool of blood that was left with a majority of them. Lacey had looked at each of them. This all seemed like the work of only one person, Lucy. This meant she was right; Lucy was close and maybe even closer than they thought. Lacey swayed her feet as she could hardly contain her excitement, but she was also filled with fear. She was going to have to face Lucy before sun set of the next day. But one thing worry her, how was Lucy going to react to her and had she forgotten all about her? This made her chest tighten just thinking about it. Lacey pulled back her long blue hair as she closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be hard.

_**The next day at Fairy Tail Guild…**_

Natsu sauntered into the guild with a frown on his face. Not many people even talked to him anymore, since their words wouldn't even reach him.

"Natsu!" Lisanna smiled as she walked up to him. Natsu nodded and walked to the request board. The missions had become easier, with less and less Dark guild activity. At least Lucy was doing her job. He smiled at the bittersweet memory.

"Natsu, we should head on this one," Happy purred as held he a very colorful request. Natsu looked at the request, a smile spread across his face. It was small and more like a smirk, but it was an improvement from his normal frown. It was a simple one but the award was a trip to the beach and a free night at the spas. He took it and nodded after a long pause.

"Sure, why not," Natsu nodded, "This seems worthwhile"

_**The following night… **_

Lucy sat on the edge of the hot springs bath, the towel loosely hanging on her curvaceous body; her overly large chest slightly bulging out of the towel. She silently scrubbed her bare arms. Her gentle hands ran over her soft skin. Lucy ran her nimble fingers through her blonde hair. She decided to keep her hair long, wavy blonde hair the same. She'd miss having blonde hair. Lucy looked down at the water her appearance was the same but it was different. She no longer had the innocent she once had. Her hands had tasted bloodshed. The joy of watching your victim's pain and suffering until the very end, she knew the sick, twisted enjoyment of all of it. Lucy knew it all at first hand. It was sickening, yet enjoyable. It made Lucy sick thinking about it. She was a monster; a demon; she could never go back to her life, never. It saddened her as she sat there, tears running down her face. Her hair hung in her face. She could never look at her own picture without disgust, torture, or anger. She held her own eyes for what seemed like a thousand years, but what was only a minute. Her breathing short and rapid; her blood boiled as she tried to control herself. Lucy then stood abruptly when she heard talking. Lucy stood and quietly hid behind the rocks of the hot spring. A shadow knife was in her hand as she pressed herself against the wall. Her hair, damp and her face wet with sweat even in the chill of the night.

"So you're really strong, right miss?" Lucy didn't recognize the voice but the other voice sent chills down her back. She knew the other voice well, all too well.

"Yes, I am," the woman said kindly and another voice followed.

"She creamed the notorious Salamander without evening trying!" It was Lacey; Lucy was starting to get worried. She had a feeling they knew she was there.

"Lucy, we know your back there, there's no point trying to hide," Erza said, no sign of weakness was in her voice. Lucy stiffened as she slowly lowered herself into the water, being as quiet as possible. She dunked her head under the water submerging her whole body in water. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the water and its constant pattern of the rushing of life under the water, it quietly lulled her eye lids slowly to a peaceful sleep under the water.

_**While Lucy slept…**_

Erza sighed as she plopped down into the water as she felt like crying. Erza waded in the water her scarlet hair tied up so it wouldn't get wet. She was alone thankfully, since she was in no state to deal with any one at that moment. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up to the sky.

"Lucy, why are you making this so hard? Do you hate us this much?" Erza whispered a tear running down her cheeks. "WHY? Why did you leave without telling me, or Gray or even Natsu?" She wished Lucy was there to answer her. She wished Lucy would just come home. Erza's eyes filled with tears thinking back to it. Erza looked around before she started crying. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down at her complexion, she looked so pitiful, what had happened? Erza wandered this more than anything else. She hadn't been able to confine in anyone as much as she did when Lucy was around, but now there was no one as close to Erza as Lucy was. It had never been the same since. Erza never really realized how much of a difference Lucy had made, it may seem small but on a larger scale it was much more then bringing people together. Without Lucy they were all lost…

_**Later…**_

Lucy's eyes shot open as she burst out of the cold water. She had stopped breathing she was sure but it was a shock that she hadn't woken up. Lucy didn't seem to mind as she stood, she was in the dark area Erza didn't bother to cheek. She had feeling Erza would still be there so she walked to the other way where she heard talking. Lucy stood starring at them shock but taken aback, but no noticed her,

"You're a moron; you know that right, flame freak?" Gray rolled his eyes as he lounged at the edge of the spring with his shorts still on. He turned to Natsu who was lying in the water looking at the stars.

"How am I moron? Ice fairy?" Natsu snapped back.

"First you just show up and then you're here with me, not the way I wanted spend tonight, I had planned to come out to avoid you-" Gray grumbled angrily which sounded more like a rant. "And you're the one who pushed Lucy away,"

Natsu sat up and glared at Gray with a fierce look of anger and determination. "Shut up,"

"Fine, but answer me this," Gray more serious than he had been earlier. "Are you still in love with Lisanna?"

Natsu sat in a long silence. Lucy watched as his face was in a frown, she was anxious to hear his answer. Whether going back is worth it or not.

"I… "Natsu just sat there making the pause even longer "Still do…"

Gray grimaced as he heard the answer. Lucy stood there, her hair covering her brown eyes, tears threatening to fall. In any hope of returning was now gone. She slowly walked not even gracefully like usually she tripped over every rock and root in the dark passage but nor did she care. She trudged back until she fell and felt as though her ankle had twisted and she cried out in pain. Lucy's yelp gain Natsu's attention as he stood, ignoring Gray completely as Natsu beckoned Gray. He pointed at the large whole in the wall and smirked. Gray nodded as he followed Natsu towards the tunnel (or whole, I don't know it's a tunnel kay). Lucy let a whimper out of her lips as she made her way out into the spring as she crawled, while hitting her knees and skinning her knees. Lucy cursed under breathe as she finally made it to the opening, and she heard sounds of complaints coming from the other side. She was stupid in how she hadn't paid attention but at the same time her heart was in a million pieces and each piece was breaking with each event that had happened. She knelt in the water not being able to go anywhere she gave and began to crawl. She looked pitiful on all fours as she crawled back into the spring. And much to her displeasure Erza was lounging in the bath as well. So she was pretty much cornered.

"Lucy?" Erza asked almost shocked to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get to my room and my ankle isn't making it any better," Lucy said as she tried to stand and she winced, putting pressure on her ankle still hurt.

"Let me h-"Erza said as she began to wade out to Lucy.

"NO!" Lucy cried as she forced herself to stand. "I'll never ask of your help again, so don't expect it to happen, got it?"

"Lucy listen to me!" Erza screamed as she stormed up to Lucy was barely standing. Lucy showed no sign of pain or anything, it sickened Erza to the point of anger, which she had far past. "Do you know what I've been through?! What Lacey's been through, and Gray and Nat-"

"I said shut up," Lucy hissed. Her eyes seemed different from how they were a few moments ago, "Leave me alone, beside you'll never understand, and you're right I don't know what you've been through and to be honest I am sorry to you but I will never forgive him," With that Lucy brushed past Erza without making any eye contact. She stumbled up out of the bath and walked into the building. Erza bit her lip as she ran after Lucy, she wasn't getting away this fast. Erza strode up to Lucy and grabbed her wrist; she was prepared for what happened next. Lucy turned tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes beginning to swell with tears as the over flowed her eyes. Out of surprise Erza let go of Lucy hand and Lucy turned her shoulders rose and fell with each shaky breath she took. Her pale skin bore scars, some new and others old. Lucy stopped a few steps from Erza. Or so she thought when she felt the tight squeeze of a hug from three people not just one

"Lucy… w-we've missed you," Natsu chocked out, he seemed to be moments from crying but a smile was on his face, "We can finally go home,"

_**Ok that was the next chapter and don't worry; I only did this as a major event and I'm not going to be done any time soon, and please. I hope this made sense and please tell were the conversations 'awkward' at all? Well don't forget to comment or I won't continue. Okay, I hope you Enjoy this comment and fave, or follow, but commenting really helps! Ok till the next chapter then, bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yo, so let's begin oh and thanks for commenting and stuff! I own nothing. Now, we can begin…**_

Lucy stood in the grasp of her former team and former friends. They were once her family the people she could confide in but now; she couldn't stand being there with them. It was like standing in Poison.

"You're all fools," Lucy hissed as she broke out of their combined hug. They all looked confused as she turned to face them. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her brown eyes were glazed over as she stood before them. A dark smirk grazed her lips. "I'm never going to go back, no matter how many times you try I'll never stay, so this is a wasted attempt,"

They all stared at her, Erza stood looking hurt and shocked. Gray looked at her in shock. Natsu seemed torn in two. "Why would I ever want to go back?" Lucy said coldly, "Why would I go back to where my happiness all ended? Why would I go back to the people who drove me away!? My own team! My friends! I became an S – class mage for goodness sake!"

Erza flinched. Erza's eyes plead with Lucy to stop this to stop all of this. To come back home but Erza wanted everything to go back to normal. Her heart was cracking each breathing moment with this torture.

"You never realized why I cried or why I was sad! " Lucy screamed, people beginning to stare and Lucy didn't care, "You never realized for over _six months_ you'd ignore me, all I was a replacement!"

"You're right," Natsu said angrily, "I had only become your friend as a replacement. You were nothing to me and never will be,"

"Natsu-"Gray yelled, he didn't know where Natsu was getting at hurting Lucy more than was needed.

"Gray, shut up," Natsu hissed angrily as he turned to Lucy, "You're dead to me, when you left, do you know what I did?"

"Shut up," Lucy whispered as her body trembled, she clenched her fists. Her eyes were covered by her blonde hair.

"I pulled Lisanna close," Natsu smirked he was enjoying this too much, "And I kissed her, I enjoyed every second of it. I didn't miss you for a single second. I never noticed you were gone for even a second," The words came out of his lips as smooth as silk, his face was covered in shadows and a smile was on his lips. "To be honest, all I was pulling your chain. Who would want you? You're weak, over confident, and a coward who hides behind her celestial spirits, all you are is a glorified cheerleader. Go. Run away, like the weak pathetic child you are, so Lucy Heartfillia, you're nothing to me,"

Lucy stared at Natsu, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked down at the ground tears still falling. Natsu turned away his heart was aching after each and every word he said. Lucy's body swayed. Natsu had made a mistake he'd regret. Her arms seemed as though her arm had gone limp as she could barely stand. Lucy had a hand covering her mouth and nose but her eyes showed from in between her fingers. Gray turned his head, he couldn't even look. Erza slowly approached Lucy as she stepped away as she looked at the three of them. Lucy backed away from them; tear still falling. She looked at them.

"You're right, Natsu," Lucy cried as she backed away from the three of them. She held herself in her own arms as she back away. "I am nothing, and I knew you never cared. I was foolish enough to even fall in love with you," Natsu seemed shocked as he looked up at her, those words cut through the dragon slayer's skin. "You heard me; I was in love with you, Natsu. And now I know it was a mistake!" Lucy had tears streaming down her face. "Now that loves turned to hate, Dragneel. There have been so many times I've wanted to watch you to suffer. Every moment of your life since you've done that to me; just like how you made me suffer, and I've hated you ever since "

"Luc-"Gray took a step towards her. Lucy just backed away again. Her eyes were blood shot making her look crazed and pathetic.

"I'd like to show you each something tomorrow so why not join me tomorrow for the next dark guild sweep; I already have one I was planning on coming along. I'm sure you'd enjoy it," Lucy smirked as she walked away as soon as she left the room she cried. She regretted this night more and more with each tear that streamed down her checks. Lucy regretted everything, to the point of ever finding or joining Fairy Tail, if she hadn't this would have never happened. It was her biggest regret and her biggest mistake….

_**So that's the next chapter. So I hope this made sense and I hope you enjoyed this. The next episode will take a while so please be patient. Also, please comment! So I hope to see you in the next chapter, so see ya!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for reading, commenting, following, favoring! So, I own nothing!**_

Lucy sat at the foot of her bed crying. She stared at her hands as she cried. She looked down at the Fairy Tail mark on her hand. She hated the guild now and everyone. Lucy couldn't bear to look at it. She began to scratch her hand, scratching away any sign of the tattoo. Her hand bleed and the mark had been gone when she was still scratching her hand, the blood and skin stinging and getting under her nails. Nor did she care. She continued to scratch but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist pulling away her hand.

"Stop, it Lucy!" Loki cried as he got onto his knees and looked up at his master and the girl he loved. His eyes pleading her to stop, "Please,"

Lucy stared at him in silence with a frown. Tears ran down her face she turned away. "You don't get it at all,"

Loki was still silent as he listened silently before saying something. "He loves you,"

Lucy stared at him as if he was crazy. "You're nuts,"

"No I am not,"

"Yes you are,"

"Fine whatever, Lucy," Loki sighed, "how is your hand,"

"It's fine,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes, it's fine,"

"Give, it to me,"

"No,"

Loki rolled his eyes as he grabbed her other hand and began to lightly touch the bleeding hand.

"let go."

"Make me,"

"I'll make you regret it,"

"I'm afraid not, princess," Loki smirked as he tapped his finger lightly oh her hand. Lucy bit her lip in pain, "Will, you let me help you?"

"… No,"

"Lyra, please help me" Loki called out and out of an ominous smoke that appeared. Lyra stood before the two, ignoring Lucy's constant protests and shouts. As she began to play a light and heavy tune that would make the most energetic child ready to drop on the floor asleep. Lucy's eye lids grew heavy as she glared at Loki while she tried to ignore the song, but it was hard going again her own body. Her eyes grew heavy with each verse. Her world was starting to fade in and out to a peaceful dream that Lucy couldn't help but smile at.

"Thank you," Loki smiled as he kissed her on the head as he stood and left her asleep in hopes that she would have a good dream for once. He walked to the door and silently lingering at the door. He was unsure of himself if leaving, but he knew that Fiore and Iris would be here with her in a little bit since they had been clinging to her for the last times when he snuck in to check on her at night. He was sure she would be fine. He grinned satisfied as he walked out the door to find more women to weasel.

_**With Natsu, Gray, and Erza…**_

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Gray screamed as he pushed Natsu harder than he ever before. It even shocked Natsu. "WHY DID YOU HURT LUCY? WE WERE SO CLOSE! BUT NO, YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!"

Natsu stood in silence not saying anything. He didn't know what had come over him. His head hung in shame as he sat on the floor after taking the blunt force of Gray's push. Tear run down Gray's face.

"Why?" Gray yelled, his black eyes large and his hands balled into fists. "You're not the only one who's felt pain because she left! And besides it was your fault she left!"

Natsu's head shot up when he heard those words. "Shut up,"

"Make me" Gray hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted he shoved Gray back. "You drove her away as well!"

"You were the last straw!" Gray screamed back while punching Natsu in the face.

"So were you!" Natsu yelled as he punched him in the face. Erza stood there silently. She didn't make any sound. Her face was disturbed in a frown. She stood listening to their useless bickering. She couldn't handle this any longer. Lucy was fading further and further with each passing day and with each attempt to bring her back. Erza was slowly falling apart. She missed Lucy and the guild and herself was the blame of this suffering. Erza knew this more than anyone else.

"We are all to blame!" Erza blurted out as she looked at them as angrily as she had when she first encountered Jallel. She was angry she looked at them; Tears still fell down her cheeks. "You!" She pointed at Natsu "Are so stupid and oblivious! You never realized Lisanna never had feelings for you and then when the girl who did love you, you pushed her away with you every action! Leaving her, not noticing our own nakuma's pain! You are to blame! But so are you Gray! And so am I! WE ALL IGNORED HER AND WE TOOK HER FOR GRANTED! WE USED HER AS A REPLACEMENT OF LISANNA, AND WE ALL KNOW IT! BUT WE ALL HAVE STARTED TO LOVE AND NEED LUCY! AND NOW SHE'S GONE! WE WERE SO CLOSE BUT YOU HAD TO DESTROY LUCY'S HEART! ARE YOU ALL MORONS?! NONE OF US WILL EVER UNDERSTAND BUT WE WILL STAND WITH HER TOMORROW, AND WE WILL DO EVERYTHING TO BRING HER BACK! NOW, GOOD NIGHT!" Erza looked at them both as she marched out of the room, shoving anyone in her way. She walked to her bedroom, tears falling. She didn't make it another three steps from the door when she fell to her knees as she sobbed into her hands as her whole body shook. "Lucy, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Erza screamed as she cried endlessly only stopping to breath.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting as they listened to Erza's cries. They each knew the pain but they were each too stubborn to admit they were wrong. Natsu glared at Gray and stormed out of the room, leaving gray alone in the room. He cursed himself as he punched the lockers that aligned the wall. His fist left a crater in the lockers he then walked out of the room calmly as if nothing had happened; ignoring bystanders who gawked.

"What?" Gray challenged anyone dumb enough to take him on. He left the room as well. Grumbling angrily to himself about Natsu.

_**The next day…**_

Lucy awoke in cold sweat. She held Fiore in her arms. The girl snuggled into Lucy's rib cage area. Lucy's breathing was short. She got up and was ready to go early. She was up and moving by five o'clock, she was all dressed. Her left hand bandaged as she proceed to let the girls sleep. They'd seen enough blood by her hand. She grinned as Iris sneezed; cute little sneezes as she turned clutching to her little sister as if her life depended on it. Lucy smirked as she turned.

"Are going to leave us?" Fiore called worried. "I want to come with you,"

"I will be back later," Lucy said sternly , "So stay here,"

"No," Fiore said stubbornly . "we want to come,"

"No,"

"But-"

"No! I just want you to be safe!"

"But we want you to be safe, and we all need to be there with you! We all care about you and we're your friends, right?"

"Fi-"

"All of us," Nickolas said as he emerged from the front door.

"Yeah," Gale nodded. Lucy frowned, she would have enough trouble with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lacey, but now she had Nickolas, Iris, Gale, and Fiore. She wasn't looking forward to this morning. Lucy frowned as she turned,

" If you all want to come so badly then fine, come but this is my warning," Lucy said coldly, "Stay out of my way because I won't hesitate to break your necks,"

_**Later at the dark guild…**_

Gray, Erza, Lacey, and Natsu had come like promised. They seemed surprised to see the four children behind Lucy. Lacey felt a pang of jealousy, as she watched Fiore walking around Lucy just like she did but Lacey was different from Fiore. Fiore's face hardened. She was annoyed but she couldn't help but smile at Iris' constant clinging and praises like a fan girl. Natsu would meet Lucy's gaze, none of them could, only Lacey did. Lacey walked up to Lucy who smiled warmly at Lacey.

"Lucy! I've- I've missed you!" Lacey cried as she clung to Lucy, while taking in her scent that she had first noticed she smelled before.

Lucy missed Lacey ;she would admit to that. Lucy hugged her so tightly the she was afraid she was going to disappear.

"I've missed you too, Lacey-chan," Lucy whispered as she let her go with a smile and looked towards the guild.

"It's time for me to warn you," Lucy said turning to team Natsu losing all kindness in her voice. "Get in my way you'll end up like the rest," Lucy pushed the doors open and walked in. All guild members looked at her some had gotten wind of Lucy while others didn't care. One proticular was cocky enough to walk up to her and say, "Hey street walker, you want to get rich?" Most men snickered while others shook their heads in fear. Natsu wanted to give the man a piece of his mind but Erza held him back with a stern look.

Lucy smirked as it clicked in her mind. She grabbed his arm and pulled it until it snapped. He screamed as he held his arms and looked at her as if she was nuts. "I'm going to send you to hades permantently," A disturbed smile on lips as she brought her hands around his neck and twisted. His neck broke, killing him instantly. His body fell limp on the ground. Lacey bit her tongue she never liked seeing Lucy like this. Natsu stared in shock. That might have been some technique to make him go to sleep right? Erza stared. Gray couldn't help but stare, Lucy would never kill someone so mercilessly. Where was their Lucy? Was this what she was hiding?

"Now, it's time to burst your bubbles, permanently," Lucy smirked as she took a step towards the group of dark guilds. She was about to attack the next one, when a hand grabbed onto her elbow. Lucy turned, it was Natsu.

_**So that's the chapter, what did you think? Was it good for writing while falling asleep in the process? Did it make sence? Do you want Natsu to get his butt kicked? Well I am tired and I am going to bed so please comment and stuff and I hope you enjoyed. See you in the next chapter! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yo, so this is the eleventh chapter! Cool. Thanks for everything along the lines of following, commenting, and favoring this story! I own nothing and now let us begin.**_

"Lucy, I need to talk to you," Natsu said seriously.

"I warned you," Lucy hissed as she grinned, "but that's too bad,"

"Lucy," Natsu's grip on her hand tightened. "Listen to me,"

"Shadow knife!" Lucy said silently as a small black knife appeared in her hand. "Let go, Drageneel!"

"Luce-" Natsu started but was cut off with a kick to the face. He let go of her hand as he when back flying into the mob of dark guild members sending majority of them, along with Natsu, into the wall.

"Never talk to me again, Drageneel. I've lost all affection for you, so I don't care what happens to you," Lucy hissed. She walked up to him, the knife loosely in her hand. A fire mage ran at Lucy. Lucy scoffed when she threw the knife at her throat, impaling itself in the girl's windpipe. She looked blankly at Lucy as she fell to the ground, clutching her throat. Blood trailed down her neck as she lay on the ground, dead.

Natsu stared in horror at the girl's dead body. Fear was written all over her face. She was afraid of dying and Natsu knew it by just looking at her eyes. Her brown eyes, the ones that looked like Lucy's.

"Stand up," Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear, he didn't remember or even realize she was there in the first place. "I won't kill an old member so easily,"

"No," Natsu challenged.

Lucy smirked as she grabbed him by the muffler and pulled him to his feet rather roughly. A goofy grin was on her face as she kicked into another small group of dark guild members. She took small needle like things in her hands and flung them into each of their necks, she just barely missed Natsu. Natsu listened to coughing and gasped that came from the people who he lay on top of. Then all of a sudden they stopped all of the sound stopped. He looked down; they were all dead. Natsu only stare like everyone else.

Iris watched in awe as Lucy merciless took to destroying the dark mages. Unlike everyone else it was interesting to her, and it made her feel safe, no longer having to rely on her cousins for safety. It made her happy. No matter what she would never stop following Lucy, not for anything.

Erza could barely stand here watching her friends tare each other apart. But she promised not to do anything.

"Lucy…"

_**Later **_ (because I stink at action scenes and I couldn't think of any other way to beat up Natsu. )

Natsu lay on the ground, he couldn't and didn't want to stand again. He had been mercilessly beaten by the girl who's heart he broke. He still felt like crap as he sat up and looked at Lucy who seemed pleased by her work, that was finished quicker than what Erza, Gray, and himself could even manage. The blood stained her hands and her clothes. She looked crazed as she looked at her former team mates. Natsu watched her closely assessing her actions, which now, seemed more timid and regretful then they had been. Natsu tensed as she looked at him. All that did was make Lucy's eyes sadden further. She took a deep breathe in as she walked past team Natsu, not making any eye sight, as they gawked, still speechless.

"Lacey," Lucy said not facing anyone, "you've grown, I'm glad. Keep at it and next time, I tell you something important,"

With that Lucy walked out of the dark guild everyone was speechless except for the children who ran after Lucy along with Lacey. She ran after Lucy as well, not missing this chance to go with her like last time.

"Good bye, guys, thanks for everything," Lacey said as she ran after the other kids.

Erza smiled as she watched Lacey and Lucy leave. It was hard but she let them go, but next time she would bring them back.

"What just happened?" Gray asked as he looked around confused since everything made no sense to him.

"I don't know, either,"

_**This was kind of a letdown, since I usually write more and stuff. So ya, I hope you like this and that this made sense. I was going to beat Natsu up more, but I ran out of ideas. It may take a while for the next few chapters with school and all. So comment on my story and see you in the next chapter! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yo! Thank you for commenting, following, favoring, and reading this**_! _**I own nothing but the fantabulous plot. Alright, let us begin. **_

_**Eleven Months later…**_

Lucy lay on her bed, her blonde hair loosely on the pillows, the sun shining through the window. Sweat cascading down her face. She tossed and turned as tears run down her face.

"No… NO!" She cried into the emptiness of the room. In her dream:

_Lucy sat up on the ground. Blood covered every inch of her body. She looked around it was all dark. She could only see out of one eye and it was blurry she couldn't see anything three centimeters in front of her face. _

"_Hello?" Lucy called out to the red sky._

_She heard a dark laugh. _

"_Blind, Dark, You Bleed, You die" A dark voice cackled. "Wont that be fun?!" _

"_W-Who are you?" Lucy asked as she strained her eyes to see with to no avail._

_The voice clicked its tongue annoyed by her question. "You can't forget your friend Ultear, now could you?"_

"_Ultear, why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me?" Lucy cried as her vision faded in and out._

"_Because I kill Natsu, so I'll kill you," Ultear laughed as if it made perfect sense. _

_Lucy then clicked her tongue as well struggling to stand when she put pressure on her leg, it hurt. She collapsed on the ground screaming out of pain. _

"_What? You can't stand?" Ultear grinned as she forced Lucy to her feet, causing her more pain. "You're going to die just like this, bleeding to death, and screaming out and no one will help you," _

_She pulled Lucy's arm until it snapped. Lucy screamed again and fell to her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_HELP ME NATS-" Ultear kicked Lucy in the face._

"_He's not coming, sweetie, too bad," Ultear smirked as she tossed over something that felt like another person. All Lucy saw was the color pink faintly and blood._

"_N-Natsu?!" Lucy screamed as her hand blindly looked for his face. "No. No. NOOOO!"_

Lucy's eyes shot open as she sat up grasping at her chest. Breathing faster than normal. She looked around everything was normal, Lucy was still at the hotel . Lacey, Iris, and Fiore were next door and so were Nickolas and Gale.

She squirmed out of bed and stood, her legs felt fine. She sighed as she began to pull off the night gown she was wearing and buttoned up the shirt she was wearing. Then she placed a black leather coat over her white blouse and her black pants. She looked in the mirror and slowly touched it. It was hard still trying not to think about him and now that he was in her nightmares he was in her mind more than ever. She walked to the window. The sun was still shining at least. She smiled a bitter sweet smile when the door opened.

"We have another mission, Lucy-chan," Lacey said.

She nodded as she looked one last time out the window. She had the scary feeling that she would never look at the sun the same way again.

_**Meanwhile with Natsu:**_

Natsu lay in the grass with his eyes closing when he drifted into sleep. When he did:

_Natsu heard screaming and crying when he looked around. Lucy knelt in front of some one who looked like him. She continually screamed his name. With no answer. He couldn't stand watching and listening to her screams and cries. _

"_Lucy, please stop!" Natsu cried as he knelt before her and grabbed her. She seemed afraid of him and rejected him completely clinging to the boy as she numbly searched for his face. Tears running down her blood covered face as her body shook._

"_NATSU! GET UP! PLEASE!" Lucy screamed. Natsu couldn't help it any longer He grabbed her face._

"_Lucy look at me!" Natsu yelled. When he saw her eyes all the color drained from his face. Her brown eyes were blank. She looked as if she was looking off in space, not focusing on anything._

"_Can you see me?"_

"_I can't see anything, "_

Natsu's eyes shot open. He looked down at his hands, no blood or anything, but the same dream had haunted him again. But this time he woke up before Lucy died, like every other dream. He calmed his rapid breathing until he could stand. He sighed as he walked back to his house to prepare for the upcoming mission.

"_All of these dreams are connected, but how?"_

_**Ok. So, how was it? Was it good, did it make sense? Well, if did then I am glad and please comment! Ok, I'll see you next time **____**! Till the next chapter then, Ja ne!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yo! Thanks for your reviews and stuff. I own nothing and let's begin!**_

Lucy stood before a small boy, who was whimpering

"P-Please let me go!" the little boy cried, tears running down his checks, "I wanna see my mommy again!"

Lucy loomed over him with a sword grasped in her hand. The tip beginning to make contact with the boy's unnaturally pale skin. "…" Lucy stared at the pitiful boy as she sighed and lowered her sword. "Go,"

The boy looked shocked as he stumbled away, but Lucy swore the child smirked, but she let it stood in the middle of a dark guild, there was more blood and carnage than she used too. The blood covered her clothes and nor did she care. She had a bad feeling from letting that boy go. Her blonde hair died a haunting white. She sneered as she kicked a rock away thinking about the boy. When she came, she felt an icy feel when she came into the guild and everyone seemed different, as if they were controlled by something, or someone. She regretted letting the boy go. She walked around the guild making her way around, making sure everyone was dead. It took her a good twenty five minutes to complete and it was annoying, but she did it any ways. It was never fun seeing dead bodies, but they were burning reminders of her other side. It always scared her knowing she could do all of this harm even if they were evil. Lucy sighed as she walked hugging herself as she walked, mentally scared, but she still made sure they were all dead. And to her relief they were all dead. She finished rather quickly that day, she thought she had taken a lot more people out, but she guessed she assumed a little too much. She frowned as she finally reached where she was twenty minutes ago. That is when a ear piercing scream rang out throughout the guild. It was Lacey's scream, a scream she knew very well.

"LACEY!" Lucy screamed as she ran to where the screaming came from. It came from a door. There was banging on the door, she could hear her screams from the inside of the door, but the door wasn't opening. She shook the door knob desperately as the screamed seemed to become hoarser with each passing moment. Lucy was becoming more and more frightened with each scream. She finally gave up and kick down the door. "Lacey!"

Lucy rushed into the room. It was dark but no one was there. She wandered deeper into the room in search of Lacey. The screams had suddenly stop. Lucy had a horrible feeling as she stood in the dark. No sound, the only sound was the wind brushing against Lucy's skin. The ground was soft and damp under her feet. The stench of it chocked her delicate nostrils. The darkness annoyed her as she walked into things that were damp. Not fun at all. Lucy had gotten over being scared of the dark at a young age. She had joined a dark guild before she came to Fairy Tail. It was prosperous, but she was a monster. She locked away her original magic and learned her mother's instead. Her false name was Rin Chi, A famous killer mage, a majorly hated threat of Fairy Tail itself. That was her real personality which was repeatedly clicking her mind, changing her into a crazed killer. It was her dark secret. She was walked blindly when all of a sudden the ground was no longer under her feet. She plummeted down a good twenty feet as she tried to grasp at the slick sides, causing mud to get all over her clothes. Or that's what she thought. She landed on the ground hard, but Lucy still stood. She walked off the pain as she continued; a sound of laughing echoed in the distance, with a light that was lightly guiding her along the path. As she took another step the more she regretted coming in the room, she wanted to be anywhere but there. When she got into the clearing, she felt the acids from her stomach itching its way up her throat. Fear sent chills down her back, making her already weak knees buckle onto the ground. She stared at the body of a girl that hung from the grounded sealing. Gaping holes in the girl's stomach bleed down her legs staining the already red ground, it was sticky and it smelled of blood and decay. The girl's limp, bleeding body hung on a string from her neck, eyes terrified; tears still running down her face. Her green eyes were large and her mouth was open. Blood ran from her ears, framing her terrified face. Her blue hair contrasted with the blood on her face. Lucy lost all power of her voice; all she could do is scream out the child's name, "LACEY!"

Lucy could only stare. Lucy crawled to the girl as she slowly brought her shaking arms around, Lacey's dead body. She cut the string from Lacey's throat and clutched to her body as she cried. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed over the child's body.

"Why? Why? WHY?" Lucy cried as she stroked Lacey's blue hair. Tears running down her face, "Lace-"

Lucy heard something move behind her. Lucy's cries where still going but she listened to the thing that moved behind her. She heard a laugh that sent chills down her spine, a laugh she knew so well.

"U-"When she turned; it was too late. A tail like thing struck Lucy in face, causing her to go flying; she was still clinging to Lacey's body. Her body slammed against the mossy wall. Her head crashed against the wall first. It hurt, her body slid down the wall, her body went limp, and Lucy's vision going red and black. She strained her eyes looking to see what had hit her. It seemed as though it was ice…

Lucy's vision went black…

_**At the opening of the Dark guild;**_

A certain Team came running up to the dark guild in which Lucy's team had already wiped out. But they came in case they needed to help.

Lacey looked around the guild. She couldn't find Lucy. She had been searching for a good hour. Not one sign of her. It worried. Had she left her again? Lacey shook the idea out her mind as she sat on a broken brick and sighed. Maybe she left.

"Lacey," Nickolas said coming from behind. Lacey jumped.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lacey asked,

"Lucy's tracking device just went dead," Nickolas' face was twisted in a worried frown. Lacey stared at Nickolas.

"You're kidding, right? " Lacey knew the only way it would go dead was if it was broken or she was dead. This wasn't easing her fear at the least.

"No,"

"Then where is she?"

"Either the archives are going on the frits or something, but it says that she is behind a wall I passed a few minutes ago on the lower level, like on the bottom floor," Nickolas frowned as he pulled up the archives again and check. "That cannot be good,"

"What?" Natsu said suddenly in front of Lacey, along with Gray and Erza.

"Lucy is missing,"

_**Lucy is missing… Lacey is dead, but wait you mentioned her throughout the other part. Well, my lips are sealed :3 please tell if this made sense and that you enjoyed it. And I will not continue without five reviews or I won't continue ;3. Ok, I hope I didn't creep you out, and I hope you liked it! I will see you in the next chapter then. Bye now!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Rin Chi

_**Hey, sorry it's been a while I'm balancing a lot of things, but thank you for all of your support : ) So let's begin :3 I own nothing! **_

Lucy lay on the ground, her head was throbbing. She could barely hold it up without it hurting but she sat up anyway. When she opened her eyes it was dark. Lucy bit her lip as the horrible dream burned in her mind. She clutched to Lacey as she strained her eyes to look around. She could see partially in her right eye. She sighed in relief. She wasn't completely blind. Lucy frowned as she looked at Lacey. IT angered her thoroughly that she let this happen to Lacey. Her grip on Lacey tightened. She bit her lip until bled. She tasted the salty liquid in her mouth. A cruel laugh sent chills down Lucy's back as she looked out into the darkness. The boy was there, but so was another woman. Ultear was there a smirk on her lips. Lucy let out a growl, an angered, enraged growl.

"You did this," Lucy hissed, her teeth showed. "You killed Lacey,"

"Now, now, now, Lucy" Ultear smirked, "Or should I say, Rin?"

Lucy snarled. Her grip on Lacey had been harder than earlier, and it would hurt Lacey. Her brown eyes flashed between brown and black. A dark aura developed Lucy. Her anger developed her every feature, not one part of her face showed the joy she once prided of having. This darker side was taking over completely, and she wasn't even trying to stop it. All that she wanted to do was make them suffer until the last dying breath by her bare hands.

"I will make you pay!" Lucy screamed as she looked at the two people before her. Hate burned through her brownish blackish eyes.

"We only killed her to provoke, and besides, we did you favor," The boy grin a sickeningly cruel smirk, "Since she is still a dark guild member, so we just killed a guild member, right, Ultear?"

"Yes, James, that is correct," Ultear smirked, "So, Rin, what shall you do? Your own kin has been slaughtered before you and you were powerless to do nothing, so what will you do?"

Lucy let out a demented laugh, which startled the icy duo. She placed her hand on her left eye with her hand. Her eyes were still brown, but Ultear was beginning to push Lucy over her edge of sanity. "I will kill both of you,"

Ultear snickered at Lucy's cockiness. "And how will you do that, hm? You can barely stand, so how will you do it without your legs?"

"I never said I couldn't use my legs," Lucy smiled darkly as she stood brushing herself and Lacey off. She set Lacey down lightly and unsheathed two swords, one longer than the one she usually used. A smirk on her face as she swung the sword as if it was nothing. The sword was like her arm, the evil smirk striped anyone of any self-confidence they had before facing her. It had been years since she had used the sword, but it felt like she had been using it for years since Rin Chi. Lucy pulled out a black katana that gleamed against the moon light. Its movements were like it was its only living organism. The swift un-humanly accurate swings and attacks, they were devastating to the one who is being attacked. Ultear and the boy stared in shock and a hint of fear. Her heels of her boots made a dark sound on the ground. The dark ground she stepped in as she left an imprint, blood would seep into the footprints from the ground. Her swords ran through the ground.

"Now, it's time for you to see and feel real fear,"

_**I know, its super short sorry, I was out of ideas. And I didn't want the fighting in this chapter. So did this make sense? And Rin Chi is Lucy's dark sadistic side. If that makes any sense. Alright review and see you in the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi! Thank you to those who did comment, favoring, and following and I thank you for just reading this. So let's begin, oh, wait, I own nothing. **_

Lucy stood before Ultear and James. The swords in her tight grasped hung bye her sides. Her brownish black eyes bore into Utlear's brown irises.

"Let's begin," A smirk on her pale lips; Lucy pulled the small pony tail on her left side of her head out. Her long white hair blew in the soft wind. Lucy's white teeth shined. Her footsteps where the only sound that echoed though out the room. "First, I your legs,"

Lucy was swift. She appeared before James, the glint in her black eyes shone with dark intentions. James backed away, fear shone through his blue eyes. Lucy grinned. "You're making it harder for me," Lucy coed in a malicious tone, "But it makes it a lot more fun for me,"

James stumbled back. Terror in his every feature. His body shook uncontrollably. She stood before him, the long sword and katana in her hands she was going to finish him off once and for all.

A smirk on her lips as she brought down her swords. James closed his eyes, waiting for the blames to cut his flesh. To slowly begin the long journey to his death. He waited, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes Ultear Stood before him with an ice lance, blocking Lucy's blow.

"Now, Now, Rin, this is not the time to kill," Ultear said harshly, "You have more tests to run at the Bureau of Magical Development,"

Lucy tensed. "Shut up,"

"You remember don't you, Rin-Chan," Ultear hissed. "You remember running those mazes. You remember your mother and father abandoned you! Remember the nights I talked to you through the cells. Remember everything! Remember being my friend, before that one night-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed as she pulled her swords out Ultear's grip. Her grip on the swords was tighter. She kicked Ultear in the face.

Lucy looked where James was but he was no longer there. Lucy looked around. Not that she truly even cared or remembered what happened to him. She then turned her attention back to Ultear. She threw the long sword aside as she knelt before Ultear. The katana at Ultear's throat; a grin on her face.

"So this is how you repay me, Rin," Ultear spat, "I know everything about you. I was your friend. So let me remind you. Your name Rin Chi, real name Lucy Heartfilia, your parents abandoned you and then left you for dead. While you were under the care if the bureau of Magical Development, your magic ability is unknown. You were tortured. I was your only friend. But one day you disappeared and I never heard from you ever again. I suffered alone, much like you, but if this is how you repay me then go ahead and do it,"

Lucy gripped the sword in her hand and she struck Ultear with the butt of her sword repeatedly.

"Shut up!" Lucy hit her with the sword again, "You know nothing! NOTHING!"

"Rin-Chan aren't you forgetting something?" Ultear whispered into her ear in a sinister tone, "Your favorite maze, Maze 7/1/X767, you remember that one right?"

Lucy suddenly stopped hitting Ultear. Her eyes covered by the shadow of her hair. "How did you know about that?"

"I was the one who recommend that you do it," Ultear said followed by a moment of silence. Lucy's eyes were large. Her haunting black eyes looked into her own brown ones. Lucy flipped the sword in her hand. The blade was only centimeters from Ultear's neck. Ultear swallowed nervously.

"Die," Lucy raised the sword above her head. A dark smirk on her face, "You're going to rot in my Hell, say hello to Hades for me,"

_**With James…**_

He finally climbed up the wall. He knelt on the ground shaking in cold sweat. His clothes covered in mud. This was not one of his most successful attempts but it still worked. He sighed with relief that he made it out alive. He crawled on the ground. The ground was cold and sticky to his touch. He stifled a scream as he crawled into the darkness. He heard shouts and screams from both sides, but at least outside would be farther from her. The darkness began to consume him to the point that he couldn't breathe. James stood with enough room and he began to run. His own tears blinded his path. He didn't want to die. No one told him he might die. No one told him or cared to try. He sobbed as he dashed down the long path.

"Momma! I wanna go home!" James screamed as he finally reached the door. He threw himself at the door until it fell down. James fell with door into the glorious light; it warmed his cold skin as he hugged himself and cried. He didn't care who say or what they thought. He wanted to be home where he was loved. No, he was there instead. James' shoulders shook. His wails echoed though out the guild as he lay there waiting for someone; anyone to take him out of his misery.

_**In the meantime…**_

Fiore called for Lucy. The fear that she had left them was overwhelming. Fiore wandered aimlessly around, until she heard whimpering. Fiore skipped excitedly as she was determined to find who it was in hope it was Lucy. She ran, her shoes fell off but she didn't care. All that mattered was finding Lucy. She found a small boy lying on a door, in the area she had checked thoroughly. She was shocked and disappointed.

"Ahem," Fiore coughed getting the boy's attention. He looked up at her clear blue eyes. His face, shockingly familiar. She looked at him for a long moment. Her green eyes boring into his blue eyes. Then it clicked, the boy who the guild members were trying so hard to protect. She sneered. "Where is she?"

"Who?" James asked scared of the girl's assertiveness.

"Lucy," Fiore said with all seriousness and not a minuscule of kindness.

"In there," He wearily pointed to the door, "you should go with someone. She's not in what you'd call a good mood,"

"Well we're here," Erza said while the rest of the group appeared behind them.

"Yes, good luck," James stood suddenly and looked at all of them. A smirk on his tortured face, "Before you go I need to ask you something,"

"We're trying to hurry kid, so spit it out," Gray snapped, feeling anxious to find Lucy.

"You've all heard of Rin-Chi right?" James looked at them all seriously hoping no one did,

They were all silent for a long moment. The name of the woman who brought chills down their backs. A ruthless mage who had brought many great guilds to their knees, among those were Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Raven Tail. Her magic ability unknown, Rin-Chi was a demon a human's body with white hair and hauntingly black eyes. Many believed she had no heart at all.

Natsu nodded his head first, much too every one's surprise. "I tried to challenge her in a fight one day when I had been on a mission nearby,"

"And?" Gray said impatiently,

"I lost, but she was crying," Natsu nodded to himself, with a warm look on his face of pity and remorse, "I was still scared though. More than I have been around Erza,"

There was an uneasy moment. Erza shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, just get on with it,"

"Nothing, just keep that in mind as you go down there," James smirked as he walked away. "I hope Lucy won't mind slaughtering her friends,"

Natsu tensed he heard James. He turned, "What does this have to do with Lucy?"

"Nothing, dragon slayer, just have fun," James said in a sinister way before walking off.

Natsu brushed off his comment as they proceeded into the door.

_**With Lucy…**_

Ultear turned out to be ice. Just a replica; a fake, enraging Lucy farther. "ULTEAR!" Lucy screamed as she slashed at the ice that was left in her place. Lucy had lost all common sense. She attacked anything that wasn't nailed down. Fear developed her mind. She didn't want to go back. She had been there once she didn't want to go back. She had both swords in her hands. Her tears blinded her sight. "I don't want to go back!"

Lucy sobbed, as she dropped her swords, they disappeared, in a flash of light. She fell on her knees in tears. She knelt in the middle of the room, sobbing as she held herself. "I don't want to go back," She whispered.

What she didn't know was team Natsu was behind the door way watching, in pity fear and sadness. Erza couldn't stand any longer. She marched out into the room. Her face was enraged and pained; she wanted to rip apart who ever put Lucy in that state of madness. She put a hand on Lucy's bare shoulder.

"Lucy, don't cry alone, cry in the arms of your friends," Erza whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy stared at Erza, her blackened eyes not phasing Erza. Lucy turned to look at her. Tears falling.

"You're not afraid?" Lucy whispered as she looked up at her with pleading eyes hoping she wouldn't push her away like her family.

"No, I am not afraid," Erza said in a motherly way. Lucy looked at her as her black had tears run down her cheeks, she clutched to Erza and broke into sobs.

"I-I don't want to go back," Lucy sobbed into Ezra's shoulder. "I don't want to go back,"

"I know, Lucy, I know," Erza whispered as she held onto Lucy as if she'd disappeared. "I will never let you go back,"

_**Hehehe… So did you like it? Did it make sense? Please comment, I won't continue without five reviews! Ok, see you later! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you so much for commenting and reading and following and favoring! Did I ever tell you that you're an awesome group of readers, writers and people :3 THANK YOU! Okay now let us journey into the wonderful world of the word! **_

Gray took a mental evaluation of all of the carnage in the room, but looking at Lucy he didn't believe she did any of it. The wall seemed as though it was going to fall and collapse on them. He had a feeling it was going to. Gray look at Natsu, he seemed on edge as well. He knew something else was there. Gray prepared himself. Gray looked around silently; there was a chill was in the room. Lucy noticed it as well, but she acted as if nothing was wrong. She didn't want the moment to end. She had stopped crying, but stayed in Erza's warm embrace. Lucy could tell whatever it is, was stronger than any other monster she had ever faced. She broke away hesitantly from Erza.

She scanned the whole room. It would come out soon and she had the feeling she would have to use her magic, a magic she hadn't used in a long time. Lucy looked into Erza's face. Lucy smiled a genuine smile. Lucy watched them all. They were her family and her friends. She was determined to make sure each of them would get out alive.

Then, a giant paw came from the wall. It seemed to grow from the wall. Revealing an arm, an eye and teeth covered in blood. Lucy turned to kneel before a leopard it was ten times larger than any other normal leopard. Its teeth dripped in poison. Its paws were red, matching the blood on the rest of the bloodshed in the room. Lucy felt a chill coming off the giant beast. Its red eyes had thirst for blood. Lucy stared in horror. Her mouth was dry. Her legs felt weak. She looked up at the beast. She couldn't move. It took a step closer to her emotionless body. Lucy watched as a giant paw came rushing towards her and Erza. She did nothing to dodge it herself but instead. Lucy flailed as she pushed Erza down under the paw just barely. The claws bore into Lucy's side as she was thrown, taking the full blunt force of the attack. She had a feeling not even the use of her magic would save them. She landed on a sharp rock on her shoulder. She screamed in pain as she lay there, not wanting to move but she gradually sat up. She watched Erza, she wasn't moving. She just sat there. Lucy had a horrible feeling as she imagined what would happen if she didn't move.

"ERZA, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Lucy screamed, Erza turned to Lucy her eyes were large and full of fear. Lucy lost almost all of her confidence when she saw Erza's scared face.

Erza stared as her blood surged and adrenaline rushed through her body. She couldn't move and she was scared. For the first time in years she was afraid she wasn't going to make it out alive. This thing could probably take out everyone here. Erza was still in a daze of horror as her team mates screamed her name. She heard nothing. All of her senses were numb. She couldn't think or even command herself to move. All she saw was a paw then she felt pain all throughout her body. She became airborne. Erza crashed into the ground beside Lucy who was barely able to keep herself sitting up. Lucy looked at Erza she lay on the ground, her body, numb, her head throbbing. She looked at the ceiling in a daze.

"We-"Lucy gasped trying to bring air into her lungs, "need to kill that thing, before it kills us,"

Erza nodded. She grasped onto Lucy's hand. "Unison raid with me,"

_**With Natsu and Gray…**_

Natsu and Gray ran to attack the leopard, Gray with an ice lance in hand and Natsu with his fist a blaze once again. They dashed at the creature. The creature looked at them and it seemed to roll its eyes as it simply swatted them away. Natsu sat up right after being thrown to the side. Gray sat up as well.

"GGGWWWAAAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! FIGHT ME!" Natsu screamed, as he ran at the monster again. The monster looked at him as if it was bored and whacked the back of his head, sending him flying as if he was a toy ball. He left a Natsu-sized whole in the wall, weakening the support even further. Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked over at Gray, "Come on, Fairy Princess, we need to take down this over-sized cat!"

"It just swatted us aside…" Gray began to blow away like sand as he sat in the corner. Natsu starred at Gray as he sweat dropped as well.

_**Back with Lucy and Erza…**_

Erza and Lucy stared in shock as the leopard seemed to be bored with Gray and Natsu. They both sweat-dropped.

"If that beast can do that to them without even trying, neither of us stand a chance, so please Lucy, so do a Unison Raid with me!" Erza begged, as she got on her knees and bowed.

"I… I… I don't know! What if it doesn't work?! What if something goes wrong?!" Lucy looked Erza a worried expression on her face. "I don't want you to get hurt,"

"I won't, I promise, just trust me," Erza smiled enthusiastically as she put her hand on Lucy's hand, "please,"

Lucy looked at Erza long and hard for a long moment. She bit her lip as she looked at the leopard. It was just toying with them. How would things get once it got serious? Lucy looked at her hands for a long moment before sighing, "Alright, let's do it, let's do a unison raid, together,"

Erza nodded as she stood up, she reached a hand to Lucy, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Lucy smiled as she reached for Erza's hand and grasped it. Erza smiled as she pulled Lucy to her feet. Lucy stumbled slightly as she smiled brightly at Erza. They grasped the other's hand and they both closed their eyes. Then, a bright circle of light appeared at their feet. Their hair blew rapidly as the wind began to pick up immensely. The air's density grew and a fog coated the whole room. They could only see a few feet a head of them. Their breathing was the only sound that echoed throughout the room.

"UNISON," they both took a deep breath, hoping that it would work, "RAID!"

_**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil ;3. I tried to imitate Natsu a bit and throw some comedy into it. I don't know if you thought it was necessarily funny but I hope you smile while reading it :3. Well, I hoped you liked this. I also hope it made sense and please read and comment! Okay well have a good night, day, or twilight, whichever one you are in, have a good one :3 Ja ne~!**_

_**-OpenOtaku :3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**YO! This is gonna be a quick chapter, so now I'm gonna tell ya all again you're all awesome peoples :3! **__**I OWN EVERYTHING!**__** *coughs* Nothing, I own nothing…**_

Gray felt smaller than he did when Erza was angry. He shrank behind Natsu who was still screaming insults at the leopard who growled as it backed away from them slowly, bearing its teeth. "Let's finish this," Erza said as she called forth various swords that appeared behind them. A dark aura enveloped the swords as water surrounded blades of the swords. Lucy nodded. The swords rained onto the ground, like the down pours in early spring, as it washes away the frigidness of winter. The swords mainly hit their target, a few strayed, but what could you do when you had so much error and so little area to actually make it? The leopard lay on the ground bleeding in its own blood and others as well, taking its last few breaths. It eyed Erza and Lucy with large eyes filled with terror of dying, but its fate was already set… No one noticed this, but one of the other swords has cut through the supporting walls, the one Natsu had also helped in destroying. It began to crack, losing almost all support, sending tremors through the room. Lucy and Erza were the first to notice the tremors that disturbed the earth.

Natsu was still crying and complaining as Lucy and Erza began to walk over to them with serious looks on their features. Natsu brightened a bit as he saw Lucy, but he also regretted everything he had done. He reached out his hand to say something, but she never turned to face him. Not even giving him a smile or even a nod of acceptance. This made his heart ache as he looked at Lucy. It pained him to restrain himself from holding her until his arms went numb. But he looked on mournfully as she ignored him completely.

"Natsu,"

Natsu had zoned out completely as he looked at his feet miserably.

"NATSU!" He felt a leg make contact with his cheek as he once again flew into the same wall, but this time it hurt more than the leopard's insulting swings.

He sat up, "Wha-"

He looked up to see Lucy; she was cracking her knuckles with a dark smile and a dark aura surrounding her body. He unconsciously began to sweat buckets as he looked up at her. She glared as she sighed and finally began talking, "I've been calling you're name, idiot,"

"S-Sorry," Natsu said as he reached out his hands, "Help me, I'm stuck,"

Lucy (or should I say Rin) rolled her eyes as she pulled Natsu out of the wall. As she did the final blow to the wall had been set. The whole wall shifted. Lucy's eyes grew large. Lucy's expressions grew grim as she did symbols with her hands. She whispered something that only Natsu heard.

"Celestial Wisps help just once." Lucy breathed as she made the finally symbol, "Wind Wisps!" A burst of air hit all of them, directing them right to the door. As Natsu was the last person to make it through the door, the whole room behind them collapsed behind them. Natsu looked around making a head count; everyone was there, all except Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he tried running back into the room, but a border enclosed them from the room. He repeatedly hit the border, but it wouldn't budge. "LUCY!" His hands trembled against the clear border. He could see the ground and other things fall into the room. He heard no screams as dust began to blind the already blurred room. Erza stared; her hands covered her mouth as her shoulders shook. She couldn't believe it; Lucy had slipped through her fingers that easily, for the third time. Tears fell down her cheeks. She slipped through her hand once again, but this time had a permanent feeling to it.

"Lucy…" Erza out stretched her hand but no matter how far she reached she would never reach her, "Why are you doing this to us?!"

Gray could only stare as the tears ran down his slender face. No words came from his lips only sounds as his voice cracked, as he sobbed. "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!"

Lacey held Fiore, Iris, and Gale as they all cried. Nickolas held Lacey as he cried silent tears over the girl who was first crush. He bit his lip as he held Lacey close to himself.

As they all fell apart the ground stopped falling and the dust cleared. They all stared anxiously into the room. It seemed as though the dust couldn't roll by quick enough. They all ran to the door shoving each other trying to see throughout the doorway. Staring out into the darkened room, their breathing was the only sound that echoed throughout the area. As the dust finally disappeared, they peered out into the destroyed area. They scanned the area from the distance they stood it was hard, but they strained their eyes to see if she was alright. They saw no sign of her until they looked into the middle of the room.

Lucy stood in the middle of the room, her breathing was hoarse. Her whole body was bruised and cut her arms bled as she used her long sword to keep herself on her feet. Her clothes were ripped and stained with her blood. Looking out over the wreckage, she saw everyone at the door. A smile on her lips appeared suddenly as she whispered something to them as she fell to the ground.

"Thank you everyone," Lucy smiled as she lay on the ground as her world faded to black, "I'm sorry, I… I… never made it back. I'm sorry," Her world faded to black. The borders she had placed at the door fell instantly as she crumbled to the ground. As she did, a powerful air that had once been in the room vanished and brought cold weakened dead air. The warmth that was once there was gone, a cool dewy feel took its place. One thing was clear…

Rin Chi stood no longer…

_**Sorry about how long it took it was hard to finish this. But I finally did. I hope it made sense and that you liked it :D Well, please comment :3 I will only continue with **_**six reviews!**_** So if you wanna know what happens, and if she is really dead or not, comment and get your friends and that guy who lives in your basement with a mountain of stuff get to comment too! Well I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey, THANK YOU FOR READING/COMMENTING/FAVORING AND FOLLOWING!/LIVING/HIDING IN A BASEMENT! Well, maybe not the basement part but other than that, thank you! So, it is time for my disclaimer **_

_***clears throat* I Batman, Lucinda, Violet, Jomyster, Leopard, Cornelius, the fourth, Does not own Fairy Tail and will not use it for my own economic gain, like to sell or any of that illegal garbage. But who is gonna do that? I don't know, so, lets us now begin.**_

Natsu was the first to recover from falling when the barrier broke and was already at Lucy's side, holding her, sobbing, stroking her long white hair.

"Luce, I… I broke my promise to protect to protect you. I broke that promise to never leave your side. I broke our strongest bond and watched as you and it shattered before my very eyes with out doing a thing," Natsu's voice cracked as he clutched desperately to Lucy. The tears cascaded down his pale cheeks as they landed on Lucy's nose. "I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry for losing you and hurting you. To the point of making your life horrible. I am sorry,"

He looked at her slim, feeble body and noticed her hands where on her stomach, the left hand covering up the right hand, as if it was something she had to hide. It compelled Natsu to see what she had been so desperate to hide from them. Natsu slowly moved Lucy's cold limp hands. He stared at Lucy's Fairy Tail tattoo with a large scar through it. One even he knew would never heal. When Natsu saw Lucy's right hand, an enchanted feeling plagued him and everyone else in the room.

They couldn't move, or even talk. All they could do was look around and hope to see what happened and what would happen.

In Natsu's frozen arms, Lucy stirred. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and her chest rose and fell quickly, as if it was hard enough to stay alive. Lucy forced herself to sit up and maneuver out of Natsu's Embrace. As Lucy knelt before Natsu looked at her with excited, surprised and concerned eyes. Natsu watched her as she strained herself to even move to place her bloodied hand over his large onyx eyes, and closed them, against all of his protests. Natsu knew what she was doing; she was wiping his memory and everyone else's. But Why? What was she planning on making them forget about. What and why?

"I love you, Natsu, the feeling has never changed," Lucy said as she tried to hold back the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "But, I knew I was never coming back to the guild with you once I left. And after you knew what I was. I knew ever since that night, when you broke my heart I knew there was no point to go back but I was wrong. So wrong it killed me inside to try to go back, you are wandering why and what I am erasing from your memories correct? Well, I know you'll blame yourself, so I want you all to forget me, to the point that you ever loved me,"

Her mournful words scared Natsu and sent chills down his spine. Natsu tried to break her enchantment so he would remember her forever. Not forgetting her for a second. He had to make her see it in his mind and everyone else's. Everyone loved her and didn't want to forget about her even if they knew they should. Fairy Tail was her family. And without her, there was no life in Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tale that had once enchanted their guild wandered off, never to be seen again. And now, she was going to have the feeling disappear for ever. For their own good? Natsu wasn't going to agree to that no matter how many times it would take for him to remember he would.

"Now, forget… forget me, all the memories we've had together, they never happened. You never knew Lucy Heartfillia. Nor will you ever remember me or my scent. The owner of my house is Erza, and the owner of these keys," Lucy held them and placed them in his frozen hand, "She died in an accident, you don't know where she is now or why, and finally, Rin Chi, she is a murder and she just disappeared, never to be seen again. She committed suicide…" Lucy took a shaky breath as she looked at everyone who stood frozen. "Just to make this easy, I'm only doing this once, and the time limit, is eternity. The only way you will ever remember me is this," she took a shaking off of Natsu's eyes which opened, and showed everyone the scared on the tattoo, "Unless you see something like this or this to be exact, you'll never remember me or the grief I caused you, because it never happened…,"

"Good bye everybody, I love you all, and I'll see you again, _Nokosu!_" Lucy screamed as she did one final hand sign as everyone's mind just went blank, as if something was pulling out memories and replacing and destroying others. Natsu took one last look at Lucy. Trying to will him self to speak to tell her he did love her, but it was too late, as soon as she said the last words, his and everyone else's vision went black.

_**Later…**_

Erza woke up first, she was in an unfamiliar place and nor did she know why she was there. Her cheeks felt wet as if she had been crying, and she still was the tears streamed down her creamy skin and cascaded down onto her armor. She didn't know why she was crying. But in the back of her mind she knew she was forgetting something important, something she knew she shouldn't have forgotten. It felt as though a part of her heart was missing. But one thing she actually remember was the name…

Gray looked around blankly and saw Natsu who was sobbing in his sleep, Gray laughed but felt bad for the guy. But why was Natsu crying? And why was _he_ crying? Gray didn't know the answer himself but it felt as though his heart was sobbing for a reason, that should be the most obvious thing, but he couldn't remember.

Natsu barely remembered Lucy, even if it was the tiniest memory, of her name, it was a start. All he remembered was her name. It made him fell naked, bare, and unable to cover the pain and longing he felt in his chest. Unable to label it or even see the face that name matched to. He didn't know at all.

The children didn't remember anything about Lucy at all they had all stopped crying and looked at the others who were still crying. Gale was the first one to speak up.

"Why are you crying? We defeated the leopard who was causing commotions in the guild so lets just get out of here before something else comes,"

They all thought for a moment before nodding and standing up and hesitantly walking to the door. The three of them all stared at the room, it seemed more important than they were left to assume, but they shrugged it off, as if they were thinking about it to much. They left the room with a feeling of being watched. But what none of them knew was Lucy had been watching as she sobbed, knowing no one would know about her death or even care, so she lay on the ground as she fell asleep, into a peaceful sleep, but she had the feeling that it wasn't her time to die yet…

_**Later again…**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Lucy awoke in an unfamiliar room, but at the same time it was so hauntingly familiar.

"Welcome home, Rin-Chan," a woman said in a cruel tone, "Welcome back to the Bureau of Magical Development"

_**Major Cliffhanger that might not make a lick of sense. Well I hope you liked it and that it made sense. Well, this time I would like to ask for 6 reviews to continue. Please tell if it made sense and that enjoyed it. I wasn't rushing was I? Well thank you for reading and please comment! And have a great day and see ya when I see ya! **_

_**-OpenOtaku**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Yo, sorry for taking so long to update, I've had quite a lot to do these last few days, so I apologize.**_

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I WILL BE CALLING LUCY RIN FOR A WHILE. My REASON? WELL, LUCY AND RIN ARE THE SAME PERSON AND LUCY WAS CALLED RIN IN THE TIME PERIOD OF WHEN SHE WAS IN THE MAGIC BUREAU OF MAGICAL DEVELOPMENT! But I thank all of you awesome writers, imaginers, people and artists, reads and hobos out there :D. Thank you for replying so quickly! Thank you! So now I will say the disclaimer;**_

_**I Batman, Leopard, Cornelius the Fourth, do not own, and will not sell or use Fairy Tail for my own beneficial use. **_

_**So let us begin!**_

Rin's head spun as she lay on a testing table, which was hard on her sore back and body. Her hands were bind by a type of hard, black blood that reeked and chocked her; as it lodged itself in her throat. She gagged.

"I see you've awoken, Rin," A woman said with so much malice Rin could feel the anger in which the woman felt towards her.

"Who are you?" Rin said her words cautiously, since she was the pinned to the table and the woman on the other hand was not.

"You remember me, Rin, for I was the one who gave you the name," Her voice filled with regret and hate with each breath she took.

"… Dias…" Rin hissed as the image of the woman played through her mind. The first woman's life she destroyed. Dias Hernández, the once prosperous scientist who owned Heart Crux and Rin nearly killed her and destroyed her empire. By breaking every bone in her body, and leaving her brain dead. Or at least that's what she thought. She had actually survived and her family had sold everything behind her back. She was left with nothing; nothing but the regret of meeting that girl. Rin watched as Dias waltzed back and forward. Anxious about something. Rin watched her warily for whatever she was anxious was about her own torture. Rin sighed "Why am I here anyway? "

" To finish the tests in which you were 't around to finish," Then, Rin felt a sharp burning sensation in her arm. She screamed; her blood felt as though it was going to burst from her veins, and her antibodies were attacking her organs. Making them bleed with each attack. And her brain would and couldn't control her body or her actions. Her mind went blank. She couldn't think or reason. She stared at the ceiling, the only thing going through her mind was to make anyone in her path to pay. She couldn't remember who or what she was. All she remembered was faces of people who , in her opinion, where sickingly happy they acted like nothing was wrong. It made her want to make them pay. It made her want to see each and every one of them suffer…

_**Natsu's POV **_

Natsu didn't know how or what had gotten him there… in that place or why. They had been walking back out of the guild, when a purple smoke just appeared. And everything went black…

Natsu awoke in an unfamiliar room with the smell of a hospital, the smell of sanitizer and latex strangled him. It smelled like a hospital but looked like a forest. Natsu could feel the wind and smell the water that he saw in the distance, but the other spells held his suspicions... He could barely see, but from what he could make out he wasn't alone. Erza and Gray were there. They each looked tired and worn. It may have been, the many jobs they had gone on with Lisanna worn them thinner than intended. Now only one question that burned in his mind was where was Lisanna? He looked around; she was nowhere to be seen. Natsu stood up, now afraid of what had become of Lisanna. Natsu stood and searched, he searched for what to him seemed like hours but it was actually only minutes, he was exhausted and h could barely keep his eyes open.

"Lucy…" the name rolled off his tongue. In his mind it felt wrong; in his heart he knew it was right… "Lucy," He fell asleep suddenly.

In his dream he heard crying, sobbing and his name being called.

_ "NATSU!" She screamed. Her blonde hair rolled down her shoulders as she knelt on the ground; blood all over her body. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands where on his cheeks. She looked him in the eyes. Her brown eyes bore into his onyx ones, her eyes pleaded with him. "Run! RUN!" _

_ Then her brown eyes changed to a haunting black with a touch of Red. She was now standing, breathing heavily and sweating. The only thing keeping her on her feet was a large sword, her blonde hair was longer, covering her black eyes. In one last- ditch effort she rose her head; her black eyes prayed that he would listen, "I didn't risk my life… for you to stand there and watch me die… something is coming, and this time, I won't be there to save you. Run, Dragneel, RUN!"_

_ Then she was gone again. He was alone. His senses screamed at him to wake up to open his eyes as if his life depended on it. _

When he finally woke up he was glad he had. A girl stood over him. The same girl that had begged him to run; the one with white hair; stood above him. A with a blade at his throat she smiled.

"Hello,"

_**BOOM! Cliffhanger :3 bwahaha! Well I hope you liked this and please forgive me for taking so long and that this is so short . Forgive me! Please at least leave a reiview! This time my magic number is 5 cause you're all pretty upset about this .… so please, like and review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey, peoples, thanks for reading this! And to those who read and reviewed my last chapter, THANK YOU! Haruloveslucy, I miss talking to you and I wrote this while thinking about you. I hope you see this and I hope you're well and enjoying whatever you're doing. Ok, I own nothing, Not any Fairy tail Characters, cause if I did, *laughs evilly* well it'd be different really different… ah, So let's begin! **_

Natsu was at a loss for words as he looked up at the girl who stood over him. Natsu couldn't believe she was standing before him. There were so many things he wanted to ask, like who was Lucy and why did he feel so empty. And where was Lisanna. The last question could wait but he needed to know what the cause was of this empty pained feeling? Was it this Lucy person? He needed to know.

"If you're going to kill me at least answer me this," Natsu said with so much force and determination it made Rin feel uneasy. She laughed a maniacal, crazed, yet as pure as the bells, laugh. It stumped him thoroughly. Looking up at this gorgeous women, he felt as though this was not the first time he had been in her presence and nor was it the first time that he wanted her to stay. The only thing holding him back was the blade she had in her hand. A long Japanese style blade; even if it seemed dull, it probably could shred through flesh like paper. Its blade, its long black, smooth blade was centimeters from his neck. He looked up at her as he opened his mouth. "Who… who is Lucy? Why can't I get her out of my mind, why do I feel so empty? Why do I miss her so much?"

Rin smirked but at the same time a pained frown covered it. Rin Leaned close to his ear. "I'll tell you a few things, but there is one question I've got to have answered before I answer any of your questions,"

"And that is?"

"Who is Natsu Dragneel?" Rin purred almost in a taunting way. "Why is he asking about a girl he should already know? What is Fairy Tail? Who did you fight so relentlessly for to save from Gajieel? Who was that Natsu Dragneel? Tell me and see what happens,"

Natsu thought for a moment, as he looked up at the last bit of twilight fade to darkness. "I… I don't know… I've been beginning to think about that myself. But I risked my life to save Lisanna, when Gajieel attacked the guild. It turned out to be a misunderstanding," Natsu looked as though he was pleased with himself and thought highly of himself as he lay on the ground.

But it turns out Rin was the complete opposite. Rin drew away from him; disappointment and pain bled out of her features as her long with bangs covered her black eyes. Her frown furrowed deeper as she began to regret letting the mundane live. Or letting him hurt her again. As she loomed over him, Natsu began to regret his answer. Rin rose her right hand, and a light; a small harmless, light glared as Rin gripped something and pulled it out. As she slowly pulled it from the small light sheathe a small blade with a bleeding heart in the middle of its gleaming blade. Natsu stared at the blade, and Rin grinned. With a flick of her wrist the sword grew in length and width. It seemed heavier than what he could have managed. She pointed the blades towards his neck.

"My favorite weapons, Shinzō no shukketsu," Rin held the large long blade and swung it easily, "and Hana,"

"They will both take the pleasure of slitting your throat,"

**Natsu's 1****st**** person POV. (This is something I've wanted to use in this story, so I'm going to use it and see what happens.)**

I starred in horror at this girl that stood before me. I had a feeling that my answer was the cause of this. I secretly regretted saying anything, but I was still waiting for her answer to my questions.

"To answer your earlier questions," Rin seemed to smirk as opened her luscious lips and proceed to continue "Lucy was your friend, your closest friend. I remembered hearing her screams of pain as I brought Hana to her slender neck and laughed at her plea before dying, '_please, don't hurt my nakama, they're my family, and I'd be lost without them, so please don't go after them,' _ I enjoyed slitting her throat and watching her scream each second until ushering your name before dying. I laughed for hours afterwards. Too bad her prince can't even remember who his princess was and that he was supposed to be looking for,"

I starred at her in shock, anger, and regret. She killed Lucy? And I had never thought about her or even knew about her. I looked up at the woman before me. Her face now brought true anger to my heart. She hurt my nakama, she killed the girl I was trying so hard to remember, and the girl I could have possibly loved. I sat up, forcing the blades against my neck. The smell of blood agitated my nose but not as much as the girl in front of me. I wanted to ripped her head off, or at least just punch her in the face. With more force than I thought I could handle, I hit the swords away from my neck, Hana nipped the surface of my neck as I stood up and glared at her. "No one hurts Lucy!" I cracked my knuckles but then thought for a moment, saying that sounded as natural as it rolled off of my lips. It felt as though I had said it so many times that my body acted on its own. My vision was blinded by anger. My vision was red and all I wanted to do was rip off her head and throw it off a cliff. Any cliff for that matter. Then Id find Lucy's body, no matter how long it would take and if it'd kill me or not. I would find her. "I, Natsu Dragneel, Mage, of Fairy Tail, and son of the Dragon Igneel, will slay you!"

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, since you did," Rin leered as she sheathed the katana in the sheath that hung against her thighs and her waist. "I, Rin, The Shadow mage and killer, will take the pleasure of killing you,"

I'd heard of her before but not enough to generally care, "Alright whatever, lets just get this over,"

Rin laughed as she sheathed her other sword and cracked her knuckles. She closed her eyes for a long moment. And began to do something I wasn't prepared for. She began to snore softly. I sweat- dropped as she stood, sleeping. I was tempted to attack her like that but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Rin was too peaceful, too innocent looking; too … I struggled to find the right word to describe it. _Beautiful. _She was beautiful; too beautiful to touch. I was forcing myself to stay angry, but it was hard. As I approached her I wasn't thinking clearly; I traced the side of her jaw line with my finger. I felt a chill down my back as I took a mental profile of her body as she slept. The shirt and pants she wore were tight fitting in certain areas, and they emphasized certain areas. Rin was an alluring gal. A _very _alluring girl. I quietly watched her sleep.

Until her eyes opened; she stared at me for a long moment "Alright let us begin," Rin grabbed her long sword and spun it around her finger, as if it were a pencil of a feather. She pointed the blade at my neck. "Your move,"

_**Bwahaha! I am purring as I finish this chapter. I hope you liked it, that it made sense and that you PLEASE REVIEW! I need six reviews; then I will continue. I really hope you please review. I hope this made sense and that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to see you in the next chapter!**_

_**-OpenOtaku~**_


	21. Notice

_**Author's note~**_

_**IM Sorry! My chapters havn't been up to par. And I am going to take a little break. IM NOT ABANDONING THIS! I SWEAR IM NOT AND I WILL BE UPDATING IN LIKE A FEW DAYS… SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! I WILL STRIVE TO GET THIS DONE~! SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME XD!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Ok, I own nothing… blah, blah, blah, let's begin!**_  
I took her generous offer to take the first move.  
"ROAR OF THE DRAGON!" I screamed as placed my hands together and blew fire out of my mouth. The closed my eyes and hoped it would miss her completely. As I opened my eyes, I was quite surprised. She stood before me, yawning as if bored or disinterested. Both swords were sheathed as she stood before me.  
"Pathetic," Rin hissed as she unsheathed her katana and jumped back. "If that is all you've got, then leave, you're wasting my time,"  
"Really?" I growled, slightly insulted by her insult "What is it that is so important than this battle"  
Rin smirked, "Well, you probably don't know this but, right now, we are underground in a holographic dome in which we will be monitored by them,"  
"Them?" I looked at her blankly as she continued  
"Never mind them," Rin sighed messaging her forehead in defeat, "this is a test, for me. Not you really. All you of you are like test dummies or, in other words…"  
She stopped talking for a moment before ushering something, something that normal people wouldn't catch. "Human sacrifices to me once the drug sets in…"

_**James' POV**_  
James sat in a swivel chair as he spun around watching Rin and Natsu as they quarreled. It was quite enjoyable to watch when he wasn't involved in it personally. He laughed as he imaged how Rin would claim her next victim. From torture or pleasure, he wondered, hoping to see both. Since she was so goddess like it was possible for her to do both because, even though he didn't want to admit it, she was beautiful.  
Undoubtedly, she was gorgeous. Pure perfection. Like a flower...  
He smirked as he watched her.

"Yes we will have to use him if it doesn't work," James overheard the scientist that had been observing whispered about him in silence. Partially, he feared that they were planning to throw him into that disembodied mess, which wasn't the greatest choice for him anyway possible. Meaning he'd be dead when it was over. If he would even make it that far... James leaned over slightly , straining his every sense to hear what they had to say.

Suddenly he remember the task he had to accomplish. He stood up abruptly, but it wasn't enough for everyone to notice. James reared up to the door slowly, trying to get any information he possibly could.

"No, we should just see what happens now, and see how he fairs," Ultear smirked looking straight at James. James looked at her in horror. She was planning on throwing him in just to "see what happens". James turned back around, he fiddle with the door until it finally opened. He slammed it closed, gaining the attention of the whole room.

James walked briskly down the hall, counting the last moments he had for peace of mind and body. His breath grew short and his palms grew sweaty as he wished his life was different and this time, more than ever.

James could taste the bile from his throat and the burning sting it left. James felt as though he was going to throw up right there, his stomach constricted. No air would relieve his frail, withered lungs. James held his throat in silence. For he knew it would be his last time enjoying the silence...

_**Lacey's POV...**_

Lacey's eyes were greeted with a heaviness as she finally had the strength to open them. She looked around slightly, it was pretty large room, completely white and it smelled of latex. She couldn't move from the bounds that held her in place. Lacey could only move her head partially. Lacey strained her green eyes to see out into the distance. Her hearing was off she could tell. What she didn't realize was bound to table, while Fiore, Gale, Iris, and Nicholas stood in cells while bound to the walls. They all looked with their poor, petrified, scared eyes at Lacey, all fearing the worse.

"LACEY!" Nicholas screamed, he pulled against the chains endlessly, the shackles beginning to cut into his skin, the blood streamed down his shackles and drizzled down his bare feet. "LACEY WAKE UP, DARN IT!" He screamed until his voice cracked, tears streamed down his cheeks. "LACEY! LACEY TELL US YOU'RE ALRIGHT! TELL ME THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT!"

Lacey looked over at Nicholas. Her green eyes shone with annoyance and relief. "Stop screaming, please," She rested her head against the cool board. She stared at the tears that strolled down his cheeks.

Nicholas stopped screaming, he fell to his knee gradually, his grip on the bars still holding. His tears still streaming, "Thank you God, she's alright," His normally tan cheeks were flushed and flashed a bright pink.

"Lacey, you alright?" Iris asked a smirk on her mug little face. "You better, or else Nicholas was screamin' for nothin'" Nicholas' face grew even pinker as his head popped up from being mentioned.

"I'm alright," Lacey choked back her own fear of what was to come...

"Not for too long though," a voice came from the door of the room , casting a red light into the room, the boy strolled in , in silence as he raked his hand through his black hair, his brown eyes shone with dark intentions.

"You." Fiore hissed darkly. Her green eyes glowed ,"Why are you here?"

"I live and work here, and soon, so will you,"  
_**Back to Rin...**_

Rin hadn't tried at all in the battle. She let his attacks hit and made her miss. Natsu was slowly catching on that she was purposely missing and it was annoying him thoroughly. He started going all out, forcing her to fight back. Or atleast thats what he hoped.

"I've had enough of this," Rin said with the same uninterested sound she had before. She unsheathed Hana alone. She sheathed the long sword with a dark smirk on her face. She bent down as if preparing to run, oh she ran, she ran with high speeds that exceeded normal standards. Natsu didn't have time to blink, before being greeted with the butt of her blade in his stomach, catapulting him back a good 50 meters. Natsu fell on his knees grasping his stomach. he couldn't catch his breath, and he was completely off guard. He couldn't see her as he took the brunt force of her attacks, receiving small, but devastating cuts and bruises. Each attack weighed down on his body. Natsu forced his eyes to stay open as they grew heavier with each passing moment. With each attack his body seemed to grow heavier. Until his body lay on the ground, in complete exhaustion. His body covered in scratches and blood. Natsu's breathing was heavy and his strength seemed to be torn out of his body; right down to his core. He looked up wearily at Rin, she hadn't even broken out into a sweat.

A frown on her features as she looked down at Natsu. "Pathetic," Rin breathed a sigh. she sheathed hana and unsheathed her long sword. "I was hoping to enjoy this," Natsu watched her face as it suddenly changed for a brief second, it seemed so pained, regret spilling from every part, so sad, so... so... lonely, depressed, and so scared, that it broke Natsu's heart. Natsu watched as Rin rose the long sword; her hair covered her eyes. But a thorough frown that played with the disturbed smile it replaced. Slight tears fell from the thickness of her long hair. As the sword plummeted toward Natsu's smooth neck, his scarf falling slightly showing the scar on his neck. The memories came flooding back. All the happy memories, the sad ones, the broken ones... Rin suddenly stopped the blade centimeters from his neck. She couldn't do it... She couldn't kill him. She loved him too much. Natsu closed his eyes waiting for her bring down the blow. She trembled as she held the sword in her hands, the whole blade trembled. Tears welled in her eyes. She still loved _them_... She never stopped. All those times she pushed them away...

"_I hate you," __I love you._

"_I wished you'd die already!" __Don't leave me ever again..._

"_I love you," __I lied..._  
_"Stay out of my way or I'll kill you," __I beg you, stay with me..._  
_"She is dead," __I'm right here, find me..._  
_"Pathetic," __Get back up..._  
_"I was hoping to enjoy this..." __I hate myself for hurting you... _  
_"Why are you here?" __You're willing to stay with me..._  
_"I warned you," __Don't go..._  
_"Run!" __Let me make this up to you..._  
_"I'm sorry," __I really am..._  
_I love you... why did you leave me? Why did you push me away so much? Why? Why are you so oblivious?! Why can't you see how much I am hurting! Why can't you just forget? Why can't I? Why do I love you? Why do I hate you? Why do I miss you... Why do you hate me? Why do you love? Why do you wound me so? WHY DO I CARE?! WHY?! Why is this so hard? W-Why do I love you? I love you... Did you even love me? Do you love me? ... tell me... _

A small whimper escaped her lips. "WHY? WHY DO I STILL LOVE YOU?! WHY DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ME?! WHY? WHY!" Rin screamed as she threw the long sword to the side, her tears streamed down her cheeks. Rin fell to her knees in tears as she sobbed.

Natsu felt her tears on his forehead, he heard he sobs and her cries. He could vaguely remember her tears and now he hated them, still to today. He didn't want her to cry. But he didn't know why it vexed him so much to see her cry. He opened his eyes and sat looked at Rin as she sobbed. He gritted his teeth, as he crawled over to Rin. She was vaguely aware of him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, bringing her close to chest, his heart. Rin tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge, with her every push, he brought her closer. She could feel his heartbeat, and he could hear hers. Oh how Natsu wanted to remember her. He knew it was his problem, he couldn't remember. But he could try ot put her mind at ease…

"I-" Natsu began to slight cry himself, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he cradled her, he stroked her long silvery white hair "I never forgot you! I never will! I know who you are. I still love you! Why did you push me away?! Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me? Why, Lucy Heartfilia, WHY? Tell. Me. NOW," Rin was thoroughly shocked, and Natsu was too. He was planning on saying any of that. The words just rolled off his lips, and he knew in his heart he meant every word. The only problem was... he didn't remember. No matter how hard he tried, he got nothing... Yet he knew her whole name, and he knew he loved her, but he couldn't remember her... that just didn't make sense did it?...

_**And scene :D Before you start asking. The part with the words and the back and forward thing, it was quotes and things Lucy/ Rin had said to the people she's met and what she really meant... So what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? I hope it wasn't. Did it suck? Did you enjoy it? Well? I hope you did... I'd like to ask for six reviews :3 but five is fine too. So please review and i hope to see you all again...**_

_**OpenOtaku **_

_**Ps: My favorite part of the chapter was the quotes. It was a last minute thing, but I am glad I added it :3. So see ya~! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello~ I AM SOO SORRY! MY COMPUTER STOPPED WORKING AND I JUST GOT IT WORKING AGAIN! **_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF YOU!**_

_**Also, I've been busy with other things so I'm sorry. I haven't abandoned my story.**_

_**Its like my baby for goodness sake! **_

_**I own nothing. Fairy Tail is not mine AT ALL. I own NOTHING!**_

Lacey watched James coldly, but interestedly. She wondered what he was going to do to her. Her head throbbed as she looked at James. It felt heavy, and her arms ached.

"So lacey, how does your head feel?" James smirked looking at her as her head seemed to dip and then rise up again as if it was forcing itself to stay up.

"My... head hurts"

"Perfect,"

_**With Erza...**_

Erza sat up in a daze, with a shattering head. They woke up by a waterfall and a large spring pouring out of it. It smelled fresh and refreshing but at the same time it seemed so fake. So horribly false, it was heartbreaking, almost like a mirage. Bringing back misery that she didn't know how to angered her. She should know what it was and why. "God, my head hurts," She looked over at Gray, "I want you to hit me,"

"You too, huh?" Gray said as he lay next to her with his arm covering his closed eyes. "I woke up with an earth shattering headache ,and why? If you have a headache it will just make it worse,"

Erza groaned with annoyance as she looked at Gray. "Hey Gray, do you feel, like you're missing something? Like something is supposed to be there but for some weird reason it's not..."Gray opened his mouth then he closed his mouth, as if he was thinking. He seemed as lost as she did. She watched him intently, determined to get her answer. "I'll wait,"

Gray glared at her half-heartedly before he sighed, "I-I don't know alright?! I don't know..." Erza could tell it was bothering him. It put off in a way. It frustrated him. "Darn it! I don't know, why won't it leave me alone?!"

Erza's expression softened as she looked at Gray, but she seemed just as troubled. Who and just what made them feel so empty? And why? Why was she so thoroughly annoyed that she couldn't remember?

Erza gritted her teeth. She was going to force herself to remember if it killed her. She sat up and turned to Gray, her eyes burning with a new found energy and determination.

"We've got to find Natsu; and then we'll see if he remembers!" Erza bolted up and turned around excitedly, "Come along Gray, we are going to find Natsu,"

_**With James* **_

James looked at Lacey like some type of guinea pig. A dark smirk on his lips. He looked at Nicholas with a dark smirk,

"I hope you said your last goodbyes," James said in a rather cruel way, "Because it will be your last time ever doing so, "

"I will kill you with my bare hands you b-" Nicholas started, glaring at James with so much fury it caused James to shiver slightly.

"Nicholas," Lacey croaked out, raising her hand, looking him in the eyes, tears streaming down her cheek, "Nicholas, I love you, all of you, from Fairy and Fiore, Iris, Gale, and you. A-And Lucy. I love Lucy too, my oniichan, I love my oniichan,"

More fresher and fuller tears fell from her cheeks. Nicholas watched her as something about her tears changed. The clear, tears soon turned to black as they streaked her cheek as if she'd been wearing eyeliner.

"Lacey?!" Iris shrieked as she covered the eyes of Fiore and turned away. Gale stared in horror. Nicholas stared, shocked, angry, and felt with fear. What was happening to her?

He was going to make James fix it, now. And all he had to do was get out of the cell. He smirked. He had no barrier of whatsoever to keep him locked it the cell. It seemed as though they made a small mistake, Gale's powers hadn't awakened yet, but his- Nicholas' magic did awaken; several years ago.

He planted his feet into the ground- glaring at the cell bars- he breathed. He held up his right arm; place his left on his upper right forearm. He breathed as the words left his lips.

"WHITE FURY!" Nicholas shouted as he aimed all of the snow at the cell bars that kept him in the cell. As all of the snow and force slowly broke the hinges off of the cell door.

James ignored the boy's attempt. James smirked; they were playing right into his trap. A trap that would finally end it all. A plan that would wipe out Fairy Tail in one swipe. She would be smarter than any Dark wizard- faster than any Dragon slayer, Wiser than any Guild master, and Stronger than any Rin Chi. James laughed as he looked Lacey who was slowly losing consciousness. He had his secret weapon, and these children will be her first taste of blood.

As the hinges finally fell from the door the door slowly fell. It revealed James grinning like a moron. It made James even angrier.

"I'm all fired up!" Iris smirked as she recited the words of a dear friend, "PURPLE RAIN!"

A purple flame licked the hands of her smooth hand as they flew towards the door of the cell. After a few seconds, the cell door fell with ease. She smirked while she and Fiore waltzed out of the cells.

"Fiore get back in the cell," Iris ordered as she walked out beside Nicholas, "We're saving Lacey, or die trying,"

Nicholas nodded. "Or die trying,"

They both aimed at James, who was standing still and smirking the whole time. And fired,

"UNISON RAID! SNOW DRAGON!" They screamed as they aimed all of their magical energy and force at James. It was a swirl of colors, purple, red, orange and white. Gale and Fiore watched in awe at the power of their cousins. It had been only two years ago, they were weak kids who could take care of themselves, the day when they actually started training, when the mysterious woman had saved them, her name... Lucy. She had formed them into what they were today. Wherever she was; Gale would find her and get her to help become strong one day.

As the attack died down the mist that had started to clear, James was unshaved, but someone was in front him. Nicholas turned to where Lacey had been; she no longer was there. Lacey stood in front of James; a dark smirk on her lips as the spear in her hand blocked the attack that Iris and Nicholas had taken weeks to master. Lacey's eyes, once a beautiful green eyes; replaced with black lifeless orbs. A demented look adorned her face.

"It's to wipe you Fairies out once and For all!" James shrieked, "Now finish them off,"

Lacey smirked as she planted her feet into the ground, "You should get out of here, James, or else you're gonna die,"

"You're right," James smiled cruelly as he disappeared leaving the children all alone with Lacey.

"It's time to die," Lacey smirked as she swung around the weapon in her hands, causing chaos with every swing she took. Lacey balanced on her foot a she swung her whole body around. The spear destroyed the cells and the supports in the walls.

They didn't have much time...

_**Dun dun dun. Well I hoped you liked it and I am sorry for the shortness and for taking so long to post this SO FORGIVE ME!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! Thanks for tuning in to read the final upcoming chapters of this! Its been a long, long, LONG road, and I think it is time for us to make our departure. We only have a few more stops on our descent into the world of our dreams and fantasies. But do not fret just yet I do not plan to end this just yet so we have a few more chapters until then. I believe five. So lets end this with a bang! Alright lets begin!

Gale lay on the ground howling in pain as he looked down at his side. A large gash in his side enabled him to move. Tears ran n down his pale cheeks as his head rested on the cold ground. He listed to the screams that seemed to come from a world different from where he was at the time. He gritted his teeth. Was he going to die like this? Was he going to go out this fast? He never got to do all those things he had wanted to do. It couldn't be over now. There was no way he would accept it. It was too soon. He wasn't ready to die. He didn't want it to end just yet. There was something he had to do. He needed to figure out what his magical ability was. He didn't need to , he had to. It was the only thing he hadn't done just yet. He needed to know. As he lay there something took him back to a distant memory, that had made him so determined to figure out his magical ability.

"Why can't I do it?" Gale cried out of frustration. He sat in a field under the cherry blossoms. He looked to the sky and sighed. "Nick did it when he first tried," He put his head back and sighed. The cool air nipped his ears and blew through his hair. It was so calming and angering at the same time. "Darn it," As he brooded there, he heard a laugh, a good natured laugh, a sound as sweet as bells chiming in the distance came from a woman who approached the child. Her long blonde hair fell on her shoulders as she glided towards the boy. Her brown eyes soft, her smile warm and her face, bright, light and luscious.

"Gale," the woman said affectionately, as she gracefully walked up to him. She was wearing a pale pink kimono, and blue flowers. It was a truly gorgeous piece. It was one of the woman's favorite pieces. She knelt before Gale the same warm look on her face as she looked at him. "You, Gale are very special. You have a special purpose, quite different from Nick,"

Gale didn't really like this answer, he snorted angrily as he looked at the woman. "How can you say that? You have your magic. You have nothing to say,"

The woman looked at him in pity before ruffling his hair, "Sometimes, having magic isn't as great as the price you pay for it,"

Gale looked at her curiously "What does that mean? Magic doesn't come with a price, you're lying!"

The woman's face held many sad times, she nodded as she shifted in place as she held out her hand, "look at this bandage,"

He looked at the woman's gentle, fragile hand, the bandage was old, covered by blood and black writing all over the bandage. "this is my price," She slowly unwrapped her hand, the scar over the pink Fairy Tail symbol still looked fresh. "The price of never being happy,"

She looked at the mark mournfully, it seemed as though she was about to cry looking at it. Gale was about to say something when she shook her head, and the kind look returned to her delicate face.

"Gale. what do you want to do with your magic once you have perfected it?" The woman asked looking away to look at a distant tree that was smaller and not as pretty as the others.

"I want to beat my brother and you of course," Gale replied in a serious tone.

The woman frowned but nodded, as she stood again looking at the small tree.

"... That is your problem," She whispered silently, "You'll never get any stronger if your only goal is to beat Nicholas and I. Once you actually something you want to protect or that you deeply care about, then you will improve, and who knows, you might surpass me,"

The wind blew passed softly passed Gale's hair as he stood staring at her, unable to understand "I... I don't understand,"

"Don't not worry," The gentlewoman smiled again, "You will one day realize what it means,"

Even today, Gale never understood what she had meant by that.

"GALE!" Iris screamed as she shook his body, tears rolling down her cheeks "Gale wake up. Stay with me,please, stay with me! Don't die on me!"

As his head felt lighter, a rest seemed like a good choice. Just a small rest, one so quick, that he would be up in a few moments. That is what he told himself, even though, he knew he probably would never see her face again... At least he would die at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Iris..." Gale opened his eyes slightly as he lay his hand on her cheek, wiping tears from her eye, "remember that promise I made you?"

"You've made a lot of promises, Gale" Iris' voice shook in terror as she watched Gale.

"Well, first off, Minami, Stop calling me Gale," Gale smiled, "I don't want to die with you calling me Gale,"

"But the promise-" Iris began, stunned by his actions of calling her by her real name. Her name that her clan had given her at the time of her birth, Minami. The Dragon Clan. The truth was those four were actually... well not human. At all. They were... well, Dragons. The four Dragons of the Cardinal Directions. Fiore, the Dragon of the North, or Ki Ta. Nicholas, the Dragon of the East, or Tou. Iris, the Dragon of the South, or Minami , and Gale, the Dragon of the West, or Sai.

"The promise was, Minami, was that I would always protect you, " Gale let out a bitter laugh as he looked at the ceiling, "So this is what she meant. So, miss Rin, this is what you meant all along? To protect the one I love? Well, I hate to break your bubble, but I am no different,"

Gale's eyes were millimeters from closing when he heard Iris let out a scared scream, Gale's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright and looked with wide eyes at Lacey who stood over the two of them.

"So you are the fabled 'Muryokuna Doragon' hm? Well, Sai isn't this a great way to end, to watch your mate die slowly in agony while beginning for your own end to the endless torture?"

Gale stared at her for a long moment, Gale felt something within him snap as she said those words. He clenched his teeth, and his teeth grew with a sharp edge to them. Gale's eyes, burned a bright gold like the sun. The frown on his face turned to a look of murder. Gale glared at her, "You will not touch her." His face was ensnared in anger as he forced every bone in his body to allow him to stand on his two own feet. The pain in his side was screaming out in pain. Begging for his lay back on the ground, just to go close his eyes and end it all. Gale's breath was heavy and hoarse. Tears began to flow from the pain in his side.

"Sai, some help would be much obliged, " Gale hissed in his mind.

He slightly stumbled, but, never stopped glaring at Lacey. He stood up straight and smirked at Lacey, a dark, evil smirk.

Lacey looked at Gale's face in satisfaction. A smirk was on her lips as she point of the hilt of her sword towards Gale, "So, Sai, since you are the Muryokuna Doragon, you have no power, so you'll need this," Gale smirked as he swatted her sword out of his face,

"I don't need that trash," Gale hissed, his bright gold eyes shone with a dark intent of mischievousness. Lacey backed away. She looked around, Nicholas and Fiore were gone. That means, she could kill each them, slowly and hear their pleas of mercy and Nicholas' glare and his non faulting courage and his termination. The sight of her blade sticking out if his dead, decapitated course, along with that brat James. She'd kill him after Nicholas. Then, then, she would destroy the legendary Team of Fairy Tail once and for all. The real team of Fairy Tail. That Lisanna girl was just in the way. It was time to settle the score with Rin as well. The silvery white haired woman who had terrorised millions guilds in the world. It was time for a new reign of a new terror. Lacey scoffed at Gale as she threw the sword aside.

"If I will be able to protect Minami, it will be without a weapon,"

Well, this is what I am sad to say the last chapter of this story, unless anyone is willing to adopt this. I will up hold this offer until April 4th so if you want to adopt this, you have until then. And, um you'll be able to do what you want to do to the story. I no longer have time to do it. And, I am partially feel bad that I was not able to finish this, but it seems as though it would be for the best if someone else took this upon their shoulders. Well, this is my final goodbye and I thank you from the deepest part of my heart for enjoying this, reading and reviewing! I was fun while it lasted. So, now, Goodbye my fellow authors, readers, and otakus, I hope you'll love this story enough to adopt it.


End file.
